


The Bodyguard and Merman.

by MuseMusing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Abuse, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Kissing, M/M, Mate bonds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaids, Mermen, Multi, Outing Before Ready, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Protective Eren, Protective Levi, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Levi, Transgender Marco, merman levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseMusing/pseuds/MuseMusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's life is changed the night he's raped. He doesn't like Alphas (most of them) and can only somewhat tolerate Betas. Not long after, he undergoes the transformation into a merman. <br/>Ten years later, he's getting some seriously creepy vibes from his neighbour, and he wants out. Before he can get out, his neighbour hunts him down and he winds up enlisting the help of one Eren Yeager, and he's not what Levi expected.<br/>Characters are -not- mine and the credit goes to Hajime Isayama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Merman.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter does not include the rape itself, but it does show the events leading up to it, and a mild panic attack afterwards. If you don't want to read that, please skip ahead! Just keep in mind that it may be mentioned in future chapters.

_ Cream light from the moon filtered in from between the slanted angles of the blinds, illuminating the tiny kitchen that Levi stood in the center of. It was closer to feeling ominous rather than comforting with deeper and darker shadows tucked in corners, seething and writhing. Levi had set foot in this kitchen several times during the day and at night. Why now were his instincts telling him to  _ get away, run, hide ? _ It didn’t make any sense until he noticed the edges of his vision were a little grey like a blossoming camera filter, closing in to tunnel his vision. The panic that he was supposed to feel wasn’t there. Nor the fear, helplessness, hopelessness. All he could feel was somnolence and confusion. _

_   When his subconscious deigned to throw him back into the past, it angered him. Not just for the simple fact that it was in the past and that was where it belonged; that part of his past he had worked hard to overcome and even if some tidbits still tended to haunt him, he could overlook it when, overall, he was more or less okay. _

_In some distant part of his mind_ Wake up, wake up, wake up, _was chanted. Levi_ did not _want to be here. He hadn’t been in so long and rightfully so. This was the past and Levi lived in the present._

_  All thoughts and knowledge fled from his mind the moment he started to move on autopilot, going around the kitchen and getting out things to make tea: Kettle and a couple of tea bags, the former of which he curled his lip at with it’s brightly coloured floral decorations _ .

 Knock-knock, knock-knock. _ Levi jumped when the knocks on the door startled him back into awareness. How long had he been staring at the kettle? Likely from the time he’d put it on the stove to bring it to a boil.  _ Knock-knock. _ Glancing at the time on the stove, he scowled. Who the hell was at his door at two in the morning and why? Whatever. If he ignored them they’d go away. Simple as that. _

_   With a hand hovering over the kettle’s handle, Levi heard a faint noise beneath the too-loud music his partying neighbours were playing (the amount of complaints they received never did anything). Freezing, he strained his ears to listen to the noise for a second time, turning around on his heel to walk out of the kitchen and into the foyer. Directly ahead of him was his bedroom. To the left, a short hallway to the front door. The door had started to rattle on its hinges insistently. Hurrying over to the door, Levi’s eyes were trained on the bolt and latch. The latch wasn’t flipped over to keep the door from opening and the bolt wasn't locked. Farlan and Isabel had forgotten to lock/latch it again. He knew he should've gotten up to check earlier. _

__ Rut. _ The smell wafted up from under the door to reach the Omega when he was inches away. Potent and alluring to willing mates. An unwilling mate such as Levi found it repulsive, skitters of annoyance shivering up his spine instead. Alphas and Betas in rut  _ should not _ be at his door at nearly two-thirty in the morning. Many people - normal people - were asleep at this hour. Or, at the very least, settled down for the night. What almost stopped Levi in his tracks were the four distinguishable rutting scents that he was picking up. Four of them. Three Alphas and one Beta. With the weight of his irritation, he forced away the growing churning, twisting in his gut the closer he got to the door. _

__ Such bullshit,  _ he thought, hand lifting up towards the latch. Not once did it cross his mind to see who was knocking, and sure as hell not to see what they wanted. With the smell of rut it could only mean they wanted to mate. He did briefly wonder if he should go wake Farlan only to dismiss it just as fast. To have another Alpha stand against rutting ones - plus the Beta - it may as well end in bloodshed if the four didn't want to listen to reason. _

__ Floom!  _ From all the banging and rattling, the upper two hinges gave, and the door leaned in precariously. Levi’s hand had been inches from the latch when it gave way. A hand reached out from the newly formed crack, seeking him out. The Omega in him cowed at the unwelcome touch, hand being snatched back, lip curling away from his teeth in a snarl directed to the intruders. _

_   It was then he realized that whomever had knocked his door off it's hinges was probably bigger than him. Stronger than him. Backpedaling away just as that same hand reached out to brush against the collar of his sleep shirt, and recoiling with a whine at the touch of fingertips to his collarbone, his feet carried him into the kitchen as a shortcut needed to get to Farlan. Raucous laughter assaulted his ears along with the music, leaving them ringing. The smell of rut thicker than before; making him want to gag from its stench. _

_   “Aren't you a pretty little thing?” The voice came from somewhere behind him, and then Levi felt hands grip his hips, bruising and unmerciful. A keen left him, the submissive creature within calling for help. Clamping his lips shut and ignoring the swell of fear manifesting in his chest and fluctuating in his scent, he reached out for something that might gain him time. His fingertips bumped something warm and he grasped it, whirling around with the kettle in hand, arm braced for impact. He didn't dare look up into a pair of brightly lit eyes mirroring the dominance pouring off the man. The lid to the kettle flew off when he swung it, scalding water going everywhere to the left. He was rewarded with a cry of surprise mixed with pain, a loosening grip that allowed him to scramble away from disgusting hands. _

_   Shit, shit, shit. Now what? No time to rummage about in the cabinets or drawers, not with them descending on him. The one he'd hit had already begun to recover, anger tinting the air. A snarl cut through the small distance between them. _

_   “Levi, get behind me.” Farlan stood behind him, stance imposing, and a calm expression. _

_   Relief washed through him, followed quickly by a sense of safety from having an Alpha he trusted come to his aid. One that would protect him even with lacerations marring his skin and breaks that ached through his bones with each and every movement made. Carefully backing away from the Alpha in front of him, he kept his muscles coiled loosely with the expectation of a fight. Farlan grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him back behind him. A snarl from his companion resonated through Levi’s bones, shaking loose more of the fear that made his knees wobbly.  _

_   “What’s going on?” Isabel’s voice now. She stood behind him, one hand loosely fisted and rubbing at her eyes. Her eyes hadn't fully focused. _

_   Levi was one shove away from tearing a chunk out of Farlan’s arm. Until he realized that the three Alphas and single Beta were advancing from all sides. Things were seconds away from getting ugly, but it would only be Farlan who stood against all of them. Grabbing Isabel, he hauled her to the room she and Farlan shared. Her eyes were now wide, aware, and tears were making her eyes shine. _

_   “I think you need to stay in here, Isabel,” Levi whispered to her, gently pushing her back against the window. He grabbed the house phone and slapped it into her shaking hand. _

_   “No. No. Don’t leave!” Her breath hitched on the words and she lost the battle to keep her tears from overflowing. Her eyes darted from him to the door he slammed behind them. Door, him. Door, him. Her eyes were never still on one of them. _

_   “I’m - I’m going to help Farlan. He’s outnumbered.” A wince left him when he heard the sounds of bodies colliding. Both of them jumped when someone hit the door they were currently hiding beyond. “He needs help. I won’t leave him hanging. Call the police. Get to the fire escape. Stay out of sight,” _

_   “But -” _

_   “I know it’s a bit of a drop once you get to the first floor if it comes to that, but just remember the dumpster in the alley. Or you can go up if you think anyone will let you in.” Leaning forward, he dropped a kiss to the Beta’s forehead before he turned to head out. _

__ You can’t help him. You aren’t strong enough. You aren’t made to _ be  _ strong _. Omegas weren’t physically strong; seen as the weaker dynamic. Alphas were at the top of the pyramid, Betas taking up the middle, and Omegas were the lowest in it. Second to lowest if one brought mere humans into the mix. But being reminded that he was weak, his dynamic, made him pause at the door, hand lifted and subtly shaking. _

_   “Grab him, grab him!” _

_   “I’m trying. You try helping.” Two voices were at ends with one another. Amidst the chaos Levi could hear Farlan hissing. Punches being landed. _

__ Fuck this. _ With that thought, he threw open the door, closing it behind him as he launched himself at the nearest offender. It was the Beta, staggering under his sudden weight. Hands clawed at his back. Levi wasn’t letting up. Baring his teeth instead and digging them into the delicate flesh under his nose. Snapping his head back to take a chunk with him before dropping to the floor and dancing out of the way. Farlan was there at his back, a familiar weight. Someone he had come to trust with every part of him. He was considered family as much as Isabel. It was their duty to look after her. To look after each other because they had no one else. _

_   The Beta with a chunk of flesh missing had his hand over the wound, growling. He lowered himself to the ground and charged. Both Farlan and Levi moved in tandem, switching places as easy as breathing. Farlan went after the Beta, fists flying and body movements fluid. Fingers curled into claws and teeth showing when he snapped his jaws. He had the upper hand being smaller than his opponent, getting behind him was no problem. Tripping him when he went to turn, and pouncing on the Beta before he even hit the ground; he wouldn’t last much longer under Farlan’s assault. _

_   Levi, much shorter than his brother in all but blood, bobbed and weaved around the Alpha in front of him. Elbows and fists jabbed in rapid succession to the torso. A couple of times he had to twist out of the Alpha’s clutches. Pajama shirt torn in one corner near his hip. It wasn’t easy trying to dodge two sets of hands, another Alpha joining in. He needed to maneuver around furniture, but he knew where everything was placed, having helped decorate it. Knew where the floor creaked under too much weight. Where that wire from the lamp ran that one of the Alphas tripped over was, forcing him to the ground on his elbows. _

_   All it took to turn the tide was three gunshots. The first one found home in Levi’s thigh, fire pulsing through his nerves. Clutching the wound, his leg buckled beneath him. His gasp of pain had Farlan coming over, hands grabbing at his arms to drag him Omeg A second shot rang out, and Farlan jerked, one hand going to his side. His face scrunched up. Levi scrambled around on his uninjured leg, and he'd looked up at Farlan when the third bullet smashed into his temple, blood splattering against the Omega’s face. His head jerked to one side and his body fell. _

_   “No!” Levi cried, lurching forward. _

_   An arm went around his waist, a hand covering his mouth. As he weakly struggled, hands tugging at the one over his mouth, Levi couldn't tear his eyes away from Farlan’s empty, vacant stare. He kicked out blindly with both legs, giving a muffled shout when pain flared up in his injured one. Levi was still thrashing around when he was dumped onto the couch, arms tugged up above his head, purposefully halfway sliding off of the couch. He jerked upward and dug his teeth into a hand enclosed around his wrist. And then, one of the Alphas slammed a hand down on his leg four times and he screamed into the cushion his face was pressed against. They flipped him over onto his stomach and an Alpha settled himself against Levi’s back, huffing and puffing into his ear and down his neck. Hands fumbled with his pants, being torn in frustration. _

__ Get away from me. Get away. Get away.  _ He'd wanted to say the words, shout them, but his tongue refused to work for him. It sat dry and heavy in his mouth. This was supposed to be his choice. He didn't choose to have them as his. A sob rattled in his chest. _

_   Isabel came out from the bedroom, picking up one of the fallen lamps - the only one that hadn’t broken - and swung it at one of the Alphas behind him when she spotted him and Farlan. Crying all the while she swung with all her might. “Leave him alone! Get out of here!” _

_   “Do something with her.” It was the one that was holding him down. _

_   She didn’t stand a chance against one of the bulkier men, who just laughed her off afterwards. Picked her up and carried her off to the bedroom she exploded from. Her screams followed shortly after, begging and crying. Loud, heart-wrenching sobs reached his ears and Levi squirmed and writhed with renewed gusto to try to get to her. He was pushed down harder into the cushions and the one behind him lifted his hips up.  _

_   “No, no, no.” Levi mumbled against the cushion, voice catching on the words. Cool air slid across his lower half with no fabricated barrier between him and his assailant. More weight pressed into his back, canines scraping across his neck -  _

  
  


**   **   **

 

Levi jolted up into a sitting position and was already twisting off to one side because he could  _ move _ . All he knew was that there was fabric beneath him and that meant he couldn't stay; he had to move and act fast to get away.

_ Thu-bump _ . Levi collided hard with the ground, blankets wrapped around his lower half like a second skin. The impact should have jarred him - would have sent pain through his elbow and hip if he hadn't moved in a blind panic with adrenaline coursing through his veins. With relatively uncooperative eyes, it took him longer than it should have to recognize the quiet of his bedroom, and the waning moonlight that shone through the cracks in his ugly ass drapes. When Levi realized he wasn't there, trapped in a nightmare anymore, his breath hitched on an unbidden sob and he curled in around himself and felt a little like disappearing. Dug his nails into his upper arms so he could feel anything other than the nausea that churned his stomach and the dull aches he swore he could still feel from that night ten years ago.

  He wasn't sure when the tears started to fall, and he hated himself for showing moments of weakness, but those images kept playing in front of his eyes. Rapid, gruesome imagery flashed, and was gone in an instant. Pulling his hands from his arms, he lifted them to his head and tugged on the strands hard enough that he thought he'd wind up with a headache later. Levi would do almost anything to rid himself of pants that were not his own, disembodied laughter that mocked him from the darkest corners of the room, and the feel of teeth in his neck, on his hips. Bruises that didn't go away for days. The scraping of the couch against the floor.

  Bending forward until his forehead touched his knees he tried to think of other things other than honeyed whispers:  _ Aren't you a pretty little thing? We’re going to have lots of fun, honest, and if you're quiet . . . We’ll go easy on you. _ Levi set his hands over his ears, rocked back and forth like that would stop him from imagining the screaming and the pleading and the laughter and the blood. 

_ I just want it to stop. It needs to stop. _ Once he remembered that talking to someone when he had episodes this bad actually helped him, moving on autopilot was easy; ignoring his all over trembling and blurry vision was not. Forcing himself to his knees, Levi slapped rapid hands down on blankets in search of his phone to call the one person he knew might be awake at whatever hour it was. Throwing a pillow off the bed, he went to go grab his phone when a light cushy thing hit his thigh.

  Abandoning his phone for it, Levi squished it into a chest that quaked each time it rose, sitting with his back pressed against his nightstand so hard the knobs were putting indents in his skin. But he couldn't bring himself to care and instead buried his face in the softness of the stuffed animal. Slowly, so slowly, his lungs started to expand the right way for an adequate supply of air, the shaking lessened, and his breath didn't rattle quite so bad. Lean, nimble fingers rubbed back and forth on its head, avoiding dampened patches from tears that now fell intermittently. Pulling away, Levi wiped his nose on his sleeve, sniffling as he looked down at the blue-ringed stingray that currently had only one beady eye glinting; the other smushed into his arm. It started to inflate, returning to its original size. 

  Such a stupid thing for him to have, but he'd had it for the past ten years. It wasn't a hard thing to forget the day he'd gotten it. After being poked and prodded repeatedly while he was being examined, had pictures snapped so often spots danced in front of him, but the line was crossed when he'd been questioned by the police and they didn't believe him when he'd said he couldn't remember what his assailants looked like; they kept insisting he provoked them in some way. Sent them nonverbal cues as invitation and then retracted it. Levi got so frustrated that he told them to go fuck themselves and then huddled under his blanket. His doctor was furious with finding out what they'd done and gave them a tongue lashing from what he'd heard from a gushing nurse. They were the one who came back into his room and handed him a stuffed animal, much to his confusion and astonishment.

  What absolutely floored him was how much it  _ did _ help. Of course he couldn't always carry around a stuffed animal, and while seeing someone had done some good, it just wasn't doing enough for him. Something felt wrong and out of place. After calling his doctor to see if they could help him out more, he wasn't expecting them to show up at his door with a Great Dane puppy.

_ “I’ve heard a lot of great things about pet therapy. I thought that maybe I should bring my puppy in to see you and see if he helps. If you don't feel as comfortable with an overly active puppy, you can choose an older dog, too. There's also cats, birds, hamsters. Do you like rats? Snakes? Because I can do something about that - there's a great pet shop around here . . .” _

__ He'd agreed to try it. After all, Levi really couldn't say no once seeing the dog’s dopey expression and long, gangly limbs that he hadn't known what to do with. He found that having the puppy around was actually pretty enjoyable, and being able to walk around without freezing up was an added bonus. So, after a few weeks of daily visits to his doctor (which wasn't needed) and their puppy (the real aim), Levi got himself his own companion. Unfortunately, a few years back the poor thing had died from cancer and he just didn't feel the need to get another one. He stopped seeing her as a guard dog after five years when his life felt more on track; after that she was his friend. Having a companion was great - it really was - until they became ill which left you with two choices: watch as they suffered and succumbed, or put them down. No matter the what way . . . They were still lost. And it still hurt.

  Dragging sandpaper-filled eyes up to the clock, he squinted to make out the time:  _ 4:53 _ . Had he really only slept four hours? He needed to go to work later today. There was time to scrub himself clean of the last remnants of his nightmare. Perhaps a nice, long soak in the tub was in order. Catching glimpses of himself in the mirror after starting the water, Levi just stared at his reflection. Over the years the Omega had stopped looking so frail and delicate. His hair was longer then and now it was cut to brush the tops of his ears, shaved underneath. Because of work, he didn’t have that pallor look to him anymore and instead it was replaced with a creamy fawn tone. Only his eyes were the same, grey as they always had been.

  Eyes drifting down, he placed his fingers over the faded parallel marks on his throat. A matching set on his left side and over his hips from the scrape of sharp canines. The only place bereft of a mark were the insides of his wrists. Smooth and untouched. It would remain so until Levi decided to be with someone of  _ his _ choice.

  After stripping himself and settling into the tub - with his legs over the edge - Levi relaxed and let the change take over. Rather than stopping abruptly at his waist, his scales gradually faded upward towards his navel before disappearing completely. Most of his scales were black, creating a nice backdrop for all the others and allowing them to really stand out. Carmine reds, ruby pinks, shimmering metallic golds, cerulean, periwinkle and tangerine orange burst across his tail. Some colours stamped in the center of others to break up the shades, others streaking across. They meshed well together. His side fins, long and draping down half his tail, butterfly wing shaped ears, tiny pelvic fins, and wide petaled fluke were sheer, gossamer, and iridescent. His skin, while coloured like his tail, held more muted tones, and making them look more like birthmarks than anything.

  A percentage of Omegas came into merfolk inheritances between the ages of fifteen and seventeen. Having come into his own inheritance had really been an unfortunate shock because of the pain; he never expected it to feel that excruciating. In fact, he never expected it to happen at all. Fortunately, since his first few changes the transformation no longer gave him grief. 

  Deciding to turn his attention to himself, Levi ran his fingers over the smooth scales. For a while he had been furious over the fact that his merman form made him look dainty and pretty damn close to feminine even with the amount of musculature he had put on. Of course he’d never been a vain person, but now when he looked at his scales and the colouring, even he could appreciate their beauty. Unfortunately that beauty, right at this moment, was marred by a dusty film covering his entire tail. There wasn't much that could be done until it was time for him to shed, sloughing off the old layer. Perhaps he'd be able to free himself in a couple days. Since he couldn't do anything about it, Levi looked over all eight gills (two on either side of his neck and ribs), watching them flutter delicately in the water as they breathed. There didn't seem to be any sensitivity, no discomfort, no shortness of breath.

  An hour had come and gone by the time Levi decided to get out, but not after scrubbing a couple layers of skin off and enjoying the spray from the showerhead. Normally Levi wouldn't shower so early in the day, but it made him feel ten times better. Glancing at the time, he estimated there was still an hour and a half left before he needed to leave to be at work by eight. To save time Levi dressed in his work clothes: black jammer shorts with a single white stripe on the outside of his thighs with a red swim shirt. Both were skin tight. Scrawled in black were two curling, looping words: _Reiss Rapids._ He pinned his silver name tag emblazoned with only his first name below the two words _. Keep_ _Splashing On_ decorated the back of his shirt. At one time Levi would have been embarrassed wearing his work uniform out in public because he felt like he was on display. But by now a majority of the towns’ population of Shiganshina and Maria had seen him and many others in outfits like this one and whatever embarrassment had been present dissipated over time.

   Dressed and mostly ready, Levi filled a duffle bag with a change of clothes, socks, and sneakers. Sunscreen was also set in the bag because if he didn't apply it liberally he’d come home looking like a lobster and the accompanying discomfort wasn't worth it. Until he was ready to leave, that duffle bag’s place was beside his low-cut water shoes by the front door. They could  _ almost _ pass for socks if it wasn't for the mesh design on top and the padded underside.

  With the remaining hour that he had, Levi had decided to pack up a few of his things. Clothes that wouldn't be needed. Pots, pans, and dishes were stacked carefully in their bubble wrap prisons to avoid breaks and cracks - at least for the dishes. Truth be told, living alone gave him the excuse that an excessive amount of dishes weren't needed. Close friends were the only ones who stopped by from time to time if they all had days off together, but most of the time, Levi would meet up with them at someone else's house. He'd been looking into other places for the past week with no luck. They were either too expensive or hours away from his job and while it normally wouldn't be such an issue, he preferred to stay in this area. Of course he could sign another two year lease or see about something shorter than that, but something was making him uneasy at the thought of staying here any longer. He just hoped he could find something.

  At ten after seven Levi had his shoes on, bag over his left shoulder and was out the door heading for the stairs. With four flights of stairs to go down to reach the lobby it might’ve been easier to use the elevator and he might have if elevators didn't make him feel too trapped. Made him feel like an easy target. The one time the elevator was used was when Levi was given a tour of the place and he was pretty close to going elsewhere, but not because of the elevator. The lobby had been dingy, spider webs in corners and chandeliers, dust clung to other surfaces not often used. Torn wallpaper. Whoever cleaned the place was obviously not doing a good job at it; he’d told them so. And he also mentioned how, because it was filthy, Levi wouldn't even consider signing a lease. The apartment itself had been in better shape than the lobby. But who half-assed cleans a lobby when it's one of the first things you notice aside from a building’s outward appearance? Levi went back the following week to see improvements being made as promised: they'd called in someone to redo the walls, ladders up so the cobwebs could be cleared, floor shining. New furniture had been brought it to give it a more homey feel along with plants stationed near windows. His complaints weren't the only ones they got - tenants were also a little annoyed with the lack of maintenance, but they weren't well received for whatever bullshit reason. Guess it does wonders when someone tells you you won't move in due to the appearance of something.

  Giving the receptionist at the counter a greeting, he went out the side door that led to the back of the building, keys jingling together. He promptly stopped in his tracks when a shadow fell over him and an Alphan scent curled into his nose, laced with - Against his will, Levi inhaled sharply and took a step back out of range, muscles tensing. Eclipsing the sun with his large, bulky build was his “neighbour” from the floor below him. Blond hair combed back to perfection with a minimal amount of hair gel, blue eyes small and piercing in their intensity. 

  “Erwin,” Levi greeted, one hand clutching his keys hard enough that the metal ridges bit into his palm. His only response was to growl quietly, taking a step closer. Levi mimicked him by taking a step back. “I'll be late for work if I don't leave now -” 

  Erwin closed the distance between them in a few short strides, arms encircling the Omega. A cold chill skittered up Levi’s spine with the smell of rut thick in his nose, surging into the air the moment Levi was pressed to Erwin, who kept tightening his arms around Levi. The Omega wanted to gag and choke on the smell, twisting in his arms before he took his keys and jabbed them into Erwin’s midsection as a reflex. When his arms loosened around him, Levi shoved backwards out of his arms and visibly shook himself. He couldn't control his scent, but he could show just how much he  _ appreciated _ that hug with a scowl and hiss.

  Levi edged around the Alpha, walking briskly to his car at the back of the building. On his way there, he closed his eyes briefly to get a handle on himself, ignoring the shaking of his hands and lingering smell of rut. That is not what he wanted to smell at this time. Erwin was too intense for the Omega’s liking, lurking around corners on random days when he needed to leave to get shit done. Erwin hadn't ever acted on anything, just gave him hugs from time to time and always when he never expected them. But lately, the past couple months, Erwin lingered longer in doorways, hallways, and watched him more intensely. Coming near Levi while he was in rut was new and just as unsettling. If anything, it gave him more incentive to get the hell out of this building.

  Every so often he threw a look over his shoulder to scan behind him, making sure Erwin wasn't following. It wasn't like he could actually miss the brute if he decided to come this way. When Levi spotted the dark silver of his car parked under a tree he all but ran to it. Taking a second to spare a glance to the backseat, ensuring it was clear of anything suspicious, Levi unlocked the driver’s side and slid in, tossing his bag to the passenger’s side and immediately locking the doors before he even got comfortable. By the time he started his car and left, the shaking had lessened considerably. He rolled down his windows in hopes that he could air himself and the car out, getting rid of the smell.

  Focusing on the scenery had the tension bleeding out of him. Shiganshina was a nice, sprawling town depending on where you went. Beautiful Colonial homes out in the country side with rolling hills that the dusk and dawn lit up in vibrant/muted shades. Stars as clear and bright as a candle illuminating a dark room. It was something Levi liked to do on the nights he couldn’t sleep - sit out on his porch and just watch the sky. He always tried to find constellations he was semi-familiar with on the nights they were more prominent. Where Levi lived apartment buildings lined either side, all of the cars parked on the sides or located somewhere in the back. 

  Downtown buildings were larger, clustered together in tight-knit quarters and only a few of those were apartments with fig vines growing along the patios and fire escapes. Annoyingly acute turns that were just an angle away from becoming outright U-turns. Cars lined up in front of restaurants, book stores, music stores, art stores. During this time of day though, there weren’t many things open except for one café or two.

  The Titan’s Teacup was painted green in white trim, and it was already overflowing with people grabbing breakfast/coffee on their way to work. After pulling into a side street Levi rifled around in his bag for his wallet and took it with him when he got out of the car. The first thing he could smell when he pulled in a deep breath was coffee, followed by dozens of pastries that shouldn't have smelled so good together. Inside was a cacophony of noise: spoons clinking against cups, people talking, waitresses calling out numbers and bakers in the back giving orders, metal shelves being switched out once they were clear of pastries. 

  “Levi!” His name drew his attention to the back where a tall, kind of gangly Alpha stood in a dark blue apron, mustache decorated with what might have been sparkles. A blue-green gradient bag was held in his hand with the store front’s name boldly on the front.

  Levi maneuvered his way to the front and off to the side, out of the way of the customer line. “Mike,” he said, and then he squinted at the man. “Why do you have glitter in your mustache?”

  Mike’s brows knit together before comprehension dawned on his face. “It’s in celebration.” His eyes lit up, giving them an unearthly look.

  “Okay . . .” Levi trailed off and when Mike offered up nothing else, he prompted, “What are you celebrating?”

  “Eleven years today! Didn’t you see the store front?”

  Now that Levi glanced around, he spotted silver balloons hanging out in corners, a contrast to the navy blue interior. Banners and streamers were placed here and there, hanging from the high ceiling. A rectangular board that he hadn’t seen leaned against one of the far windows, too thick to make out any words from the back. “I missed them. Must’ve slipped my mind. Goddamn, eleven years today? That’s some luck. Congratulations.”

  Mike preened, grinning so broadly the Omega was sure his cheeks would split. Him and Mike Zacharius - owner of The Titan’s Teacup - were good friends despite their dynamics. Well, Levi had been coming in every morning for the past seven years. After six and a half months they got on a first name basis. After a year and a half he was comfortable enough to hang out with the man if others were around. Sometimes on the weekends when Levi didn’t have to work they lounged around and chatted.

  The café had such a cozy atmosphere that it was easy to relax in. Along one wall sat a line of booths, along the other were wide, cushioned chairs big enough to fit four people and they were situated around low round tables. (So, the four people in one chair thing might be a slight exaggeration.) Dotting the floor, while also giving enough room to walk around, were some more tables with high-backed cushioned chairs everyone sank into. Along the very back was an L-shaped counter; the smaller part had three registers. Above the other portion was a list of pastries/cakes/drinks/etc. That counter was made up of mostly glass to view what you wanted. A few abstract paintings here and there. The smell of baked goods seemed like an added bonus.

  “Oh, right, and this is yours,” Mike took a cup one of the workers gave him, sliding it across the counter.

  Levi eyed it. “What happened to the normal ones? I know you're celebrating, but isn't this a little much?” He lifted the cup an inch to show off the party hats and confetti decorating it.

  “It wasn't my doing. There was a mishap with what I ordered and what got delivered. The proper shipment comes in later today or early tomorrow.” Mike informed him.

  Levi took the bag offered to him and checked it's contents: one blueberry muffin and a bagel with cream cheese, wrapped separately thankfully. “Guess you should be thankful you don't have anything.”

  Mike wrinkled his nose. “I am. How the hell can you eat those two things and then wash it down with tea? Your taste buds aren't going to thank you.”

  “Don't knock it 'til you try it.” Levi handed over the exact change needed for his things. 

  “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just take your weird breakfast and leave. You got here later than normal, so I'm assuming you aren't staying.”

  “You assume right.” Levi tucked his wallet under his arm, balancing the bag carefully on his arm and chest before grabbing his cup. He kept a hand free to hold his keys. “See you later.”

  “Come again!” He said cheerfully, waving a dishtowel in farewell. He headed to the back after handing the money to one of the cashiers.

_   Who the hell puts glitter in their mustache for a celebration? _ Levi shook his head, sipping tea on his way out. Setting his cup on the hood, Levi opened his door while again peeking towards the backseat.

  Since there was still a twenty-five minute drive to go before reaching his job, Levi polished off his bagel and muffin after setting a napkin in his lap to catch crumbs, periodically drinking tea between bites of food. He didn't think he'd have much of an appetite, but his food was gone before he knew it.

  Seven years ago Levi had moved to Shiganshina and found himself looking for a job. He never thought that of all places he could be working in it would have been half a water park (the other half was roller coasters and some animal habitats). Being an Omegan merman he was inexplicably drawn to the water aspect of it; being around or in it. The pull wasn't the same as when he was near the ocean - undeniably hard to resist - because his creature  _ wanted _ to explore the deep sea. Go down as far as he was allowed with no trouble. Swim alongside sharks, whales, stingrays. Whatever was close that wouldn't try to chase him away. But until he was comfortable enough to take his boss up on the offer to join her at the ocean, Reiss Rapids was as good as it was going to get. After-hours could be used for a little bit of fun and downtime.

  Rose Avenue only held two roads: the guest and employee lot. Since the park didn’t open until eight-thirty-ish only employees were around, either heading into the small building or bullshitting with each other. Levi could see Marco talking to Hanji, who didn’t even work here. Hanji waved enthusiastically when he pulled in beside Marco, a bag slung over their shoulder. They waited until he got out of his car, duffle bag and garbage in tow before bombarding him.

  Hanji, naturally, had to try to greet him in the weirdest way possible. They liked to leap up into the air to sit on shoulders, from the front or back. Sometimes this type of greeting failed and Hanji was left sliding down torsos looking like a koala, and usually taking victims to the ground. Levi managed to escape said greeting this time by stepping off to the side. His car, however, was not quite as lucky.

  “Oi! Get your disgusting ass shoes off my hood.”

  “You’re the one who dodged,” Marco said.

  “Because I don’t want a face full of crotch.”

  “Aw, don’t be that way to me. I’ll sic Sonny on you.” Hanji hopped down from the hood, clearing away the dirt left behind. How were their shoes  _ that _ dirty?

  “He wouldn’t. Sonny loves me. And he isn’t as fast as he used to be.” Levi reminded them.

  “Then I’ll sic Bean on you.”

  “Wait, I thought you only had Sonny. Did you get another Great Dane?” 

  Levi gave Marco a look, telling him silently to keep up. But it was Hanji who answered, “What? No, Bean is a German Shepherd. Just as energetic as dear, old Sonny. Oh, and this is for you.” Hanji threw the bag they’d been holding at Levi, who caught it with a frown.

  Placing his empty bag under his arm, Levi pried open the ends so he could see what was inside. Just as suspected, it was a bunch of random clothes. T-shirts, sweaters, sweats. Marco leaned over to sneak his own peek before his nose wrinkled, taking several short sniffs at the Omega.

  “ _ Dude, _ ” Marco said. Even his human nose could pick up the undertones in his original scent.

  “Thanks, Hanji.” Levi placed the bag in his trunk after giving Marco an exasperated look. “Did you really need to sniff me like a dog?”

  “Go home.” Marco huffed. “Go back home and call Historia, tell her you need the week off.”

  “I’m already here and I’m not going back home until later.”

  “But your heat -”

  “Doesn’t start until tomorrow,” Levi interrupted. “Really. It’s not going to get bad until tomorrow anyway. There’s time before it hits full force. Now, are you going to continue to lounge in the parking lot or are you actually going to work?”

  Marco looked at him, unimpressed. “Fine, but only because if I didn’t go in you’d be forced to handle my workload  _ and _ yours at the same time. As funny as it would be watch you run around like a headless chicken, I really don't want you to kill me.” Marco waved at Hanji and then made his way into the building, whistling a cheery tune.

  Levi looked over to Hanji next, eyebrow raising.

  “All right, all right. I’m leaving. There's a few people I have to see before going in to work anyway.” Hanji stretched languidly.

  “We all know you’ll come around later, Hanji.” Levi said. 

  “Oh, you know it. Hey, want me to bring Bean by? He whines when I come home and realizes you aren't with me. His priority list is: You, food, me.”

  “Who are you kidding? It goes: Me, food, Sonny, and then you.”

  “Fuck, you’re right. He’ll still be my cuddle buddy. He loves those.” Hanji reached over to pat at Levi’s head, who lifted a hand to swat at theirs. “Will the clothes I gave you be enough to last you?”

  “They’ll be fine.” Levi was already walking backwards towards the building. “I’m not sure about having Bean over since I’ll be moving soon, so what about after I get settled?”

  Hanji started muttering about how Bean wasn’t fond of moving, so they agreed. “See ya later, munchkin.” 

  By the time Levi had gotten inside the warehouse the incident with Erwin was mostly gone, just a wisp in the back of his mind. He was already starting to imagine lounging around in Hanji’s borrowed clothes. The first few days of a cycle were always the worst and kept him holed up in his bedroom, only venturing out for the bathroom, some water, and a bite of food. Right now the smell wasn’t strong, staying close to the surface of his skin, and by tomorrow it would fill the room he was in and the symptoms would follow. And the borrowed clothes would help with keeping him relaxed and feeling safe. When times got exceptionally bad, he would find the safest spot in his apartment and create a nest in it. 

  “What’s with the garbage bag Hanji brought you?” Marco asked while Levi slathered himself in sunscreen.

  “Just a few things I would need for the week.” Levi told him.

  “Really?” Marco’s brows knit. “Is this some weird Omegan thing I’m not going to understand?”

  “Don’t you have an Omegan roommate?”

  “Well, yeah, but he goes away for his heats. Kind of like a rule to not ask about what happens during his heats. He doesn’t like it.”

  “Sounds cheery.” Levi muttered, closing his locker door. 

  “Look who’s talking,” Marco said. “About time to open the gates. People are gonna start flooding in.”

  Levi made a noise of agreement, walking out with him. It was a flood of black and red. Those that didn’t need to work near the water wore regular black shorts and collared red shirts; most of them complained about standing in the heat and working the machines. Reiss Rapids wasn’t separated - water half on one side, everything else to the other - and that led to a mix of shirts going in similar directions, scurrying about to prepare before guests were let in. Not only did some of the roller coasters spray passersby, but halfway through a couple rides an occasional animal was seen; depending on where the animals happen to be at that time. Levi personally liked to visit the animals after-hours purely for the fact that they were drowsy and more at peace with no large groups staring at them. As lovely as oohing and awwing was he was sure they appreciated the downtime until it started all over again.

  He could already see a line beginning to form at the entrance on his way to Historia’s office, just beyond the lost and found. Her office stayed up near the front just in case anyone needed her; to complain or gush about the fun they had - that type of thing typically ended with them promising to come back in the future. Even though Levi swore he saw a few familiar faces among groups, he couldn't be sure because of the amount of people who came here daily. Occasionally he'd be recognized by anyone he helped and they'd stop to chat with him if he had the time. He couldn't help the small smile at seeing kids bouncing in excitement, their parents trying to get them to settle down with promises of candy or having first pick with what they did.

  Knocking on the door, Levi waited to enter until given the right to. Historia’s office was oval shaped and decorated with brightly coloured things - trinkets, toys, drawings. He never quite understood where she got all of them. He could come into her office on Saturday morning and then by Sunday there were five more in random places.

  “Hi, Levi! Nice to see you this morning.” Historia grinned, seated behind her desk.

  “Nice to be in,” Levi said, approaching the desk. “I swung by to let you know that I’ll need time off starting tomorrow. Upcoming cycle.”

  Historia nodded. “I’ll see who’s free to cover for you.” She tapped a finger against her chin. “It’s not a good idea to let Marco cover the dolphins no matter how much he pleads, right?”

  “Not at all, they chased him out of their enclosure last time. The noises they made - well, Marco swore he wouldn’t go back.” Levi paused before adding, “Pretty sure he almost cried.”

  Historia’s eyes twinkled briefly. “That’s what that was for? I’d heard things about him being teary-eyed, but I didn’t think the dolphins caused it.”

  “They did,” Levi said. “I distinctly remember because he was holding onto me and wailing about how he loved them, but they didn’t want him too close to them. He still tries to feed them from time to time and all they do is splash him.”

  Historia snickered behind one hand. “Not a surprise. They’re a little temperamental. I’ll keep an eye on them.” She stood up from behind her desk, heading over to a filing cabinet. “Before you leave - I won’t be able to see you later before I leave - do you want me to see if Ymir will give you something with her scent on it? I know that it isn’t the same because we’re mated -”

  “She wasn’t thrilled the last time you asked her.”

  “Guess she had a bad day at work,” Historia pulled a few folders free, setting them on her desk. “ _ But  _ I don’t think she’ll have a problem with it if I promise her something she’s been wanting . . .” She trailed off, a smirk in place.

  Levi gave her a face. “Yeah, you keep that idea to yourself. I’ll just ride it out.”

  Before leaving he swore he heard her giggle, whispering, “I’m gonna do it anyway.”

  Levi only had to wait about fifteen minutes stationed by one area he would cover the first part of his shift when he saw dozens of people milling around. 

  “Excuse me, young man.” An elderly lady touched his arm lightly, drawing his attention. Levi fixed the scowl off of his face to look more friendly before he faced her.

  “How may I help you, miss?”

  “Could you direct me to the dolphins?” She set her free hand on one of four children clustered around her. 

  “Would you prefer me to escort you there?”

  “Oh, no dear, I’ll find my way once we get on that road.” She smiled at one of the children, the oldest, who was perhaps about eleven. “Or they will.”

  Levi turned his body and he pointed ahead of him and to the left. “Go all the way to the front, turn left, and keep going until you see the lions and then you'll take that right. You’ll be allowed to pet them if their caretakers give you the okay. If not, you will have to watch from a distance.”

  “Thank you much.” And off she went with the children in tow. Halfway down the road an elderly man joined them, talking to the kids and making wild hand gestures.

  The Omega was pestered several times by passing families. “What time do the restaurants open?” “How many animal exhibits are here?” “How many rides are here?” “Could do direct me to . . .?” This was a mostly everyday thing from people who hadn’t been here in awhile, first-timers, or elderly people with grandkids who couldn’t remember the layout (although the kids clearly did).

  Throughout the entirety of the day he pulled around donuts for slides, helped kids out of the water, stood at the top of a few towers and dictated when the next guest would go through a tube, directed more people to where they needed/wanted to be, went by the infirmary to check on sick/injured animals - the lioness there  _ still  _ wasn’t happy to see him and he wasn't sure why because he hadn't done anything to her; a baby capuchin monkey tried to nest in his hair; a ring-tailed lemur wound itself around his throat and tried to sleep there -  and was pleasantly surprised to note they were all doing better. Some of the animals here had been injured when they were first brought in while others wouldn’t be able to fully function in the wild and those that could were released. Whoever stayed was kept in the safety of their habitats and provided with (cautious) love and care. As wild animals they had their days, but that didn’t mean they weren’t cared for properly. Precautions were taken to avoid serious injury/death. Alphas took care of the more predatory animals and Omegas were in charge of the gentler creatures. Betas and humans bounced back and forth. Best of all, no one forced the animals to do tricks for entertainment or goaded them out in the open for people to look at. They came out when they wanted. On good days you might get to pet one, depending on the animal, or see them play around.

  Lunch came and went, jokes being thrown around from colleague to colleague. Not long after that he was forced to wait out a few sheets of rain. Guests complained about the lying forecast since it was only a thirty-something percent chance of rain and everyone was also forced to wait it out. By the time it was over Levi was ready to tear out his hair after he had to entertain antsy people who kept asking when the rain would let up (did he look like the damn weatherman?) and when they could go back out. It was the parents who were the worst. Many kids waited patiently if properly entertained and teenagers kept themselves occupied.

  At one point during his shift there was a little girl who got separated from her parents. Maybe seven or so. “Can you tell me what they look like? What’s your name?”

  “Daddy’s tall. My name is Abigail.”

  “That’s a start. Can you tell me their names?”

  “Daddy and Mommy.”

  “Can you tell me eye colour? Hair colour?” 

  She tugged on her pigtails then pointed to her eyes. Levi almost slumped in defeat; she couldn’t properly pronounce her own last name. They’d run into her rightfully mess of a mother on the verge of a panic attack when the little girl recognized and ran to her. Ten minutes later her father joined them. The Omega got squashed in a hug from the mother, a pat on the shoulder and four vehement thank-yous. Both parents had similar shades of hair and eye colour, so she hadn't been wrong in her clues. Abigail got a stern talking to about wandering off alone.

  By seven-thirty everyone was starting to leave the park; sleeping children held in someone’s arms, almost everyone was dragging their feet. One by one employees headed back to their lockers and Levi almost followed after them, work outfit dripping wet and bucket in hand (there had been puke in one of the bathrooms that a slew of guests had chosen to give a wide berth to, and Levi happened to see it) when he stopped. Something in the water had caught his eye. Edging closer to the lazy river he bent over to squint at it. Quivering and trembling some odd inches from the bottom a ring glinted.

  Minus the few times it slipped from his grasp retrieving the ring had been easy; someone lost a wedding band. Using the walls to keep him anchored until he was back to where he’d placed his bucket was a must unless he wanted to be carried all around the park via river. Looking up, the Omega noticed that this part of the park was completely deserted. Biting his lip at the prickling feeling under his skin, Levi set the ring next to his bucket and let go of the wall to swim backwards through the river. As chilly as it was getting, he actually found it nice. He had to make sure he gave enough time for everyone to leave before he did what he wanted to.

  When the park lights clicked off section by section and the only sounds that could be made out was hooting, chitters, and playful cries of animals, Levi stopped himself by one of the entrances to the river and divested himself of clothing carefully. No scent from a human, Beta, Omega, or Alpha was fresh, lifted away by the breeze gliding along the stilling waters he rested in. With nothing left clinging to his skin the transformation came as easy as it had earlier. Even if someone saw him in this form it wouldn’t do much with everyone aware of the existence of merfolk. Right now no one was around to bother or question him about things they had no business knowing; sensitive things.

  What prevented him from moving awkwardly in the water was the fact that Levi didn’t have knees as a merman; he swam effortlessly on the water currents. Feeling like a bullet in the water, the Omega twirled around underwater, jumped up into the air before quietly splashing back down, veering from left to right and back again. He passed by the glass where the dolphins were moseying around behind it, playing a game of chase; some of them swam alongside him until reaching their end. A high wall kept someone from climbing over into the enclosure and putting the animals at risk. These animals liked to swim alongside those who seemed happy to see them, bobbing up and down in the water. A few hippos squinted at him before swimming away to go rest, clearly not all that interested in him or his antics.

  Feeling the water slide over him as he swam all over the park was . . . freeing in a way he hadn’t experienced in a while. It was only a small fraction compared to what he'd feel in the ocean. It wasn’t that Levi was afraid of going to the beach, it was that something was  _ missing. _ He yearned, desired, craved for something for the past year and whatever it was hadn’t presented itself to him just yet. Until then he knew he wouldn’t go near the ocean. Right now using his job as a means of freedom would have to do.

  Three laps later, not including the shortcuts through the park, leaving it closer to four and a half, the merman was starting to tire. With the last quarter to go to get his clothes back those expeditious movements became a mosey, lids half shut with tranquility and contentment.

  Resurfacing, Levi blinked water from his eyes and smoothed his hair back from his forehead to avoid having his eyes poked by stray strands. At the same time he looked up a scent registered and his heart jumped up into his throat then dropped to his stomach. Watching him, inches away from his discarded clothing, was Erwin. Levi didn’t breathe for a solid minute and then Erwin smiled, slow and predatory, all sharp teeth and ill intent.

  A merman’s instincts rose up fierce and adamant. Few times had Levi ever acted purely on his instincts and this was such a time, kick-started when Erwin reached a hand toward him. Ducking under the water, Levi went ahead with his heart doing a marathon behind his ribs. A familiar tingle skating down his entire body told him he was turning the colour of the water; he stayed that way even when he stopped at the nearest set of stairs. Gaining his legs back, Levi took off through the park, scales covering up private spots. It was a risky thing to do with Erwin no doubt wandering the park right this very minute, but all Levi could think was,  _ Safety, safety, safety. Don't let him catch you. _

  He didn’t pay any attention to what attractions and rides he passed as they were all a blur to him, mind unwilling to process the images. Instead, his legs were what carried him, driven forward by instinct. He strained his ears to listen to approaching noises out of the ordinary.

  In what felt like a record breaking amount of time he was inside the employee building with the door slamming shut behind him, locking it up tight and scrambling away as if his life depended on it. Lunging for his locker, it took three tries before he could get it open and two more to unzip his bag and yank out his phone. A few taps to the screen and Levi was holding the phone to his ear, body trembling and every nerve alight with vigilance.

  Levi’s legs gave out on him when the line connected.

  “Hey there!” Hanji’s voice rang out.

  “Come get me, come get me, come get me,” Levi expelled in one stuttering rush of air. “You have to come get me.”

  “Slow down. What’s going on? Where are you?” A switch flipped. Their voice went from clear and joyous to hushed and taut.

  “Erwin’s here. He’s here. I’m - I’m in the em - employees’ building.”

  A rustling in the background. “I’m on my way. I’m ten minutes away. Are you safe there?”

  “I think so,” Levi jerked his bag close. “Hurry - You have to hurry.”

  “Is there anything around that can be used as a weapon?”

  He went to shake his head only to remember Hanji couldn’t see him. “Don’t think so.”

  “Sit tight, munchkin.” A pause and the revving of an engine. “I won’t let him get you.”

  “Okay - Okay, I trust you. See you soon.” Levi hung up the phone, words having left him before he could stop them. Hanji’s nickname sent warmth through his chest that spread all throughout his limbs. Warm as it was, it wasn’t enough to quell the emotions that surged up in him. Wasn’t enough to stop the tremors.

  Getting rid of the scales and pulling out his clothes, Levi dressed hastily. He tried to quiet his heart and regulate his breathing. Tried to ignore the terror rolling off of him in waves as he backed away toward the rear door, having already locked it as well. Levi’s eyes never left that door opposite him in case it started to rattle, hands gripping both his bag and keys, the latter poised in front of him. The second that it rattled Levi was bolting out this door and hightailing it toward his car. He wouldn’t take such a risk with not knowing where Erwin was exactly. At least if that door shifted, he knew the reason for it. Traces of Erwin still lingered in this room like he’d passed through who knows how long ago. A shudder ran through him and he prayed Hanji was safely speeding at this moment.

  It wasn’t until he heard a car screech to a halt in the parking lot that it dawned on him another voice had been present during the time Hanji paused during their phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rewritten first chapter! It's more to my liking than the original one was.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment to tell me what you liked or if you have questions!   
> A thanks to tacticalghoul for betaing.   
> Come find me on Tumblr under the same name!


	2. The Bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did plan on waiting until I had more chapters finished, but I really want to see how you guys like the new ones.

To see this contract means you are requesting help from Tiny Titan’s Workshop, either for yourself or for someone you know and they have given you permission to act on their behalf.

Contract rules should not be ignored. You will experience mild to severe discomfort or pain.

If something has gone wrong, standards are not met, or there is something this contract does not cover, please contact current operator, Eren Yeager, for more details (information at the bottom).

Tiny Titan’s Workshop gives aid to anyone who needs it for a multitude of varying reasons. A few popular demands are as follows: housework, child care, and temporary protector. Other things can be requested, do not hesitate to ask.

 

Housework includes (but is not limited to):

  1. Cooking.
  2. Cleaning.
  3. Repairs.
  4. Renovations.



**You do not classify as “housework” or “maintenance,” so please consult organizations meant for such a thing. Sexual exploits are forbidden inside a contract.**

 

Child care includes (but is not limited to):

  1. Picking child up from school.
  2. Entertaining a child while you are busy.
  3. Babysitting.
  4. Taking child to appointments.



**We are only looking after your child; we will not take them.**

 

Temporary protection includes (but is not limited to):

  1. Being stationed at your home/workplace to scare someone off.
  2. Staying with you to ensure your safety for however long you think it’s needed.
  3. Making ex’s think you have someone bigger and badder than them (effectively scaring them off).



**You may have a protector, or bodyguard, for whatever reason if you feel it’s needed.**

 

For other job descriptions, please pen in, along with a list of requirements (after speaking with Eren Yeager):

Any qualified Alpha, Beta, Omega, or human will enter this contract with you. You are allowed to meet with the dynamic of your choice to see if you are comfortable in their presence; you may choose someone else before or after a contract is signed. To cancel a contract simply cross out their name. You are allowed to ask for more than one of the same or different dynamic depending on the use.

Discuss your terms before filling out the following:

Contracted for:  __________

Payment (weekly): ___________

I,  _________ , have read and understood the terms of this contract and am hereby agreeing to the services provided by  ___________ . 

 

If signed by both parties, this contract is effective immediately.

  
  


After being here for roughly seven years one might assume that this is something he's used to: the tingle that spread from his fingertips to his wrists and up into his core was something he wasn't ever likely to forget. Something ancient and magical shivering beneath the surface of his skin, waiting to be called up to tie him to someone with a few strokes of a pen, for however short a time. It always left him in awe when he felt those electrical impulses through him. Each and every time.

  “Daaaad,” a soft voice came from the floor.

  “Yes, Nanaba?” Eren looked up from the contract he’d been looking at.

  “Lynne keeps taking my sand,” Nanaba pointed a small accusing finger towards her.

  Lynne, a thirteen-year-old Beta child, hid her hands behind her back. Thomas, the Alpha beside her, rolled his eyes.

  “Lynne, what did we talk about yesterday?” Eren lifted an eyebrow.

  “Not to mess with Nanaba,”

  “And what else?”

  “Don’t take  _ any _ of her sand,” the child muttered, handing back a fistful of grey, sparkly kinetic sand. Even though she had no particular interest in the sand, she did it to mess with Nanaba.

  “Good girl,” Eren smiled at the three of them. They were sprawled out on the carpet in front of his desk. Nanaba had a piece of cardboard littered with sand, Lynne had a colouring book, and Thomas was attempting to build something with Legos. Was it supposed to be a spaceship? Eren couldn't tell.

  Thomas got up from his spot, abandoning his project, and came over to his side to look at the contract curiously. Nanaba also got up from the floor after giving Lynne a smug look and came over on his other side. Because Nanaba was tinier than the other two, being the youngest at ten, Eren took the piece of paper and handed it to her.

  “Be careful with it,” he said. 

  She squinted at the words with one eye before handing it off to Thomas so he could inspect it next. Her only response was a disinterested noise and a shrug. She fisted one hand in Eren’s shirt and gave a gentle tug for his attention.

  “What do you feel, Thomas?” Eren asked. He straightened Nanaba’s eyepatch, untwisting it at the side and smoothing down her short hair beneath it.

  “Lots of weird charges,” he said, choosing his words carefully. Thomas rubbed his fingers over the paper slowly and then set it, reverently, back on the desk. “Can I do what you do one day?”

  “One of these days, of course. You’ll have that -” Eren was interrupted by his door swinging open and a breathless Omega leaning against it shortly after. Ornately decorated hair in shambles, loose strands framing his face. Artfully disheveled.

  “Help me,” Armin said, faking a pleading tone.

  “What're they doing now?” Eren asked. 

  “They're trying to draw up a schedule to see who gets me when,” Armin pouted playfully, all but skipping over to carefully lower himself onto Eren’s thigh. “They don't know that it's just not going to work. I won’t be separated from them. Everyone has fun in this house!”

  Eren reached up to pet his fingers against his oldest friend’s hair, massaging his scalp and being mindful of two hairpins that stood out against the few smaller ones. If not for the baby blue gems in one piece and soft grey ones in the other, they were identical. Slotted together they formed a butterfly piece. Armin purred at the positive attention. He was the only Omega Eren knew that craved touched all day, everyday.

  “Mikasa’s just being a hardass because Annie passed all of her tests to prove she could hold the fort, so to speak,” Eren said.

  Armin leaned harder into his fingers and purred louder, trilling softly now. It was always surprising to hear Armin trill for him - Omegas typically only trilled for their mates. “I know I don't actually have to worry. Not since Mikasa accepted Annie’s courting gift. She approves of Annie and actually likes her, even if she won't admit it to me or herself.”

  “Just bat those baby blues at them and they'll cave,” Eren tilted his head, continuing to scratch. “Speaking of your terrible twos, I think they noticed you missing.” Eren said. Somewhere down the hall two voices overlapped, shouting and hissing. It didn’t sound particularly baleful, just a little panicked.

  “I’m not missing. I’m right here.” Armin said sweetly. At that moment Annie and Mikasa burst through the double doors, both of them trying to enter at the same time, limbs crossing each other.

  “Get them!” Eren whispered to Nanaba, Thomas, and Lynne. Two of three obliged by screeching and hurling themselves at the two female Alphas. Annie and Mikasa fell to the floor with little ‘Oofs!’ of surprise. Thomas was too busy laughing at Eren’s side.

  “Omega stealer.” Mikasa grumbled, sitting up on the floor with Lynne in her lap.

  “Hello, Boss. I think we lost something,” Annie’s voice was quieter compared to anyone else’s in the room.

  “I didn’t  _ steal _ anyone. Armin just wants his head scratched. Everyone knows I give the best ones.” Eren punctuated his words with more scratching. Armin trilled to concur. “And you certainly have, Annie.”

  Annie got up, Nanaba held in her arms. Mikasa held Lynne in a headlock and gave her a noogie, causing the child to squeal, laugh, and writhe about to get away.

  “How can you wear that?” Eren jerked his chin towards Annie and Mikasa’s attire. 

  “It isn’t as tight as it looks,” Annie said. Her jeans and flat-heeled boots weren’t what had Eren concerned. It was the black underbust corset cinched over a cream long-sleeved shirt that dropped off her shoulders. Annie fiddled with the clasps in front and tugged at it, showing a lot of breathing room. Aside from a red shirt, Mikasa’s outfit mirrored Annie’s to a T. Pinned to the center of their shirts sat glittering brooches; bulbous at the end and tapering to a point with an aquamarine gem in the center. It resembled a claw in the way it was built.

  “Oh. Huh. Glad I don’t have to worry about you passing out on me because it’s too tight.” Eren grinned at her.

  Annie traded Nanaba for Armin, picking up the Omega with little effort and nuzzling into his neck, growling softly. Armin shuddered and went almost completely limp in her arms, trilling louder. “Of course not, Boss.”

  “Where is everyone, anyway?” Eren asked. He lightly bounced Nanaba on his knee. She giggled with delight and swung small fists at him, tugging at his hair like a toddler.

  “Everyone is pretty scattered in this section of the house.” Mikasa said in between nuzzling at Armin now, too. “Dining, living, and family rooms.”

  Now that Eren paused to listen he could hear a few muted voices coming from the living room on the other side of the far wall. Probably the television playing. “All right. Time to go, you guys. We’ve got stuff to do and I’ll be leaving here later. Start packing up, yeah?” Eren settled Nanaba back on the ground and she ran to clean up her mess of sand. Thomas started setting his Legos back in their giant trunk of a container and Lynne set a coloured pencil between the pages of the book she’d been working on.

  Getting up, Eren resisted the urge to cringe, hand going to his right side. The kids left the room, taking their things with them. Tucked in an alcove was Eren’s desk, overlooking the wide area of his office. It wasn’t decorated very much. A large oval shaped rug lay centered in the room, sparkling with leftover bits of sand; looks like not even the cardboard worked. In the far right corner ahead of him a futon sat, littered with a thin blanket and a rumpled pillow. Scattered around the walls were pictures - some of them held lone children, teenagers, and adults, while others contained groups of them. Two pictures sat in each top corner of Eren’s desk: one of him, Mikasa, and Armin; the other had a man somewhere in his thirties with black hair, beady eyes, a thinning beard and a bowler hat similar to the one Eren was currently wearing - the difference being Eren’s was entirely black.

  Directly to the right of his office was the living room. Sectionals, moon chairs, a few bean bag chairs, and a large recliner - in one corner - all faced a television playing some kind of cartoon. Most of the furniture held sprawling children all between the ages of five and ten.

  The foyer floor was decorated with various pairs of shoes and the gaps between some indicated they were in use. It wasn't the aroma of food or clattering utensils that snagged his attention to the open area in front of the living room, but the excited chatter from teenagers and adults. Choosing to greet them later, he turned to his immediate left to the stairs and climbed. 

  Heading up the spiral staircase was still harder than Eren would have liked, so by the time he got up to the second landing he felt pretty close to collapsing. Mikasa and Annie, who had followed him up, hovered close to his sides, hands raised to help him. He didn’t need it right then since he was leaning against the banister, but it was appreciated. Branching off to his right and left were mainly bedrooms and bathrooms with a game and media room down at the far right end; the media room wouldn’t be seen until one entered the game room, as it was beyond that. An outdoor lounge was adjacent to both Eren’s room - to the left of the stairs - and the game room.

  “I’m good,” Eren said.

  “You’re sweating and kind of pale. In what universe are you, to quote, ‘good’?” Mikasa frowned at him.

  “This one?” Eren tried helpfully. He didn’t miss the glance shared between Annie and Mikasa and he tried not to smile. 

  They weren't like most Alphas who would constantly be at each other's throats over having to share an Omega. As long as they were willing to keep cooperating, they'd be fine.

  Of course that didn’t change the fact that some polyamorous relationships required more patience and understanding. Sometimes they were exceptionally hard to get the hang of, especially if two people don’t like each other at first. With these two it was more of a test. Mikasa wanted to make sure Armin would be protected. Annie wanted to prove herself worthy and not just for the affections of both Mikasa and Armin. 

  “I think it’d be better if he rested.” Annie hovered behind him now as Eren made his way to his bedroom. “Hanji is still coming, correct?”

  “Correct. I’ll call when he’s done giving out orders.”

  “I’m injured, not deaf.” Eren muttered. 

  “Keep going.” Mikasa said.

  The Alpha’s room was the biggest of all the ones here. Done in greys and blues and greens. A small sofa situated in front of a television, a moon chair big enough for a few small rowdy children, a desk, and the bathrooms (his and hers model) to the left. Over on the right was a bookshelf, dresser and a window seat with men and women either sitting or looking out into the backyard from the view of the outdoor lounge. In the center of it all was his bed.

  “Remind me why everyone collects in here?” Eren asked. Everyone turned to face him, standing upright and at attention.

  “This’s always been the usual spot, hasn’t it?” Connie asked.

  “There’s an office for a - Wait, why are you even up here?” Eren asked. “Not to sound rude, but I mean, last I checked weren’t you helping Sasha in the kitchen?”

  “Ah, I figured I’d come up here and sit in on one of these for future reference.”

  Mike detached himself from the group, getting down to Eren’s level and staring hard at him for a minute or so. “You’re in pain.”

  “And you’re blowing glitter at me.” Eren leaned away from the puff of sparkles as best as he could. “What are  _ you _ doing here? You definitely shouldn’t be here.”

  “Lunch.”

  “You - What sense does that make?” Eren asked. He moved around the man and over toward everyone else.

  “I like having lunch here.” Mike defended.

  “More like he enjoys letting the kids hang off of him. Nanaba threw more glitter at him. And then he was used as a jungle gym.” Reiner said.

  “Huh. Explains why she was glittery and where she disappeared to. She even got some of it on me.” Eren waved to a patch in his hair and on his shirt with remnants of glitter. “Anyway, onto business.” Eren shuffled the papers in his hands, freeing one. “Petra, you’re supposed to meet with an Omega in about two hours.”

  Petra came forward, taking the paper and skimming it. “Ooh, bodyguard. See ya!” And out the door she went, a sweet smile brightening her eyes.

  Eren made a noncommittal noise before continuing. “Oluo, you’re - hey, stop staring at Petra and pay attention - taking care of someone, requested by a rich kid. Reiner and Ymir, you two have similar deals like Oluo - assassinations. Jail cell and . . . Courthouse. Backgrounds have been included in the paperwork. Bertolt, you’re on the job for a missing kid. Police over in Mitras aren’t doing their jobs. Nothing unusual there.” One by one, they grabbed the papers Eren held out with information he didn’t give. Each of them left, papers being stuffed into their pockets with a chorus of, “You got it, Boss.”

  “Wait, that’s it?” Connie asked.

  “That’s it,” Eren said. “Oh! Annie, before I forget, someone called earlier looking for you, but you were with Mikasa and Armin. They wanted you to check something out, but they wouldn’t tell me what exactly, and then they called back to tell me nevermind. Might want to check that out anyway by going through your list of friends.”

  Annie grumbled and turned to leave with Mikasa and Connie in tow. Mike and Jean were the only ones left behind.

  Eren trudged over to his bed and laid down, hand on his side. He bit back a wince.

  “You’re fucked, Yeager. And you look like shit.” Jean said, glaring with those beady little eyes of his.

  “Shove off.” Eren mumbled. 

  “Do you need anything?” Mike asked.

  “A nap.” Eren said. “Go downstairs. I'll be down later. And can someone check bedrooms to make sure the little rugrats cleaned up? My main reason for coming up here, but I'm not making it that far.”

  They left with minimal complaints. Jean had always made use of his last name ever since he arrived. As the months turned into years, Jean stopped using his name with contempt and general dislike because Eren was someone he had come to trust. Someone who he - albeit begrudgingly - called a friend. With Eren being Jean’s boss, it didn't put a damper on the way he behaved towards Eren. There was still respect. Friendship. Jean still liked to bait him, get him to become just an boisterous. Some scuffling and roughhousing would eventually occur. Because Eren wasn't rising to the challenge and was instead opting to lay down, Jean used his annoyance to hide his worry. They’d known each other long enough for him to see it - the constant clenching and unclenching of a fist in his pocket.

  Mike didn't care if Eren knew he was worried, whispering that they should call Hanji and have them come over now if they could. Jean muttered something that might have been agreement.

  Eren had stopped listening to their conversation, catching only broken things. He was too tired. His side ached and throbbed enough to be both a bothersome and a literal pain. There was some pain medication he could take. It wouldn't kick in as fast as he would like, and he really didn't want to get up right then. Maybe if he just laid here for a little while it would ease up and disappear, only the slightest of twinges to tell him he was even injured at all.

  Eren decided to recount the schedule for the upcoming week. Most of the kids would need to be taken shopping for school supplies as it started up again next week. A couple weeks’ worth of movies that they wanted to watch was supposed to be crammed into one week (Eren wouldn't be getting much sleep). Homework hours, gardening hours and other chores. 

  Trying to mentally rearrange schedules is what put him to sleep within a matter of minutes.

  
  


_ Knock-knock. Knock. Knock. Scritch-scritch. Scritch-knock. _

_ Ugh, what the hell . . .?  _ Cracking open his eyes, Eren blinked towards the door. Whoever was knocking was insisting on doing it horror-movie style. “Come in,” he called, voice raspy and rough.

_ Scri -  _ The door slowly opened, revealing Hanji’s head as they poked it inside to see around it before swinging the door open. “You’re alive! I’ve been knocking for the past five minutes.” Hanji said, looking Eren up and down. “Nice burrito form.”

  “And you didn’t just automatically come in?” Eren asked. The rest of their sentence registered, and he looked down at himself, burritoed in blankets. Someone must’ve come in and rearranged him so he was under the covers with his hat and boots off. The sheath and holster from the kunai knife he kept at his lower back sat on his nightstand, black blade gleaming in the lowering sun streaming in from the window seat, bathing the room in shades of pinks, oranges, and purples. Clouds rolled overhead, leaves swaying in the breeze.

  “Do I look like a heathen to you?” Hanji asked, setting their medical bag down at the foot of the bed.

  “I’m going to pretend like I didn’t hear that question.” Eren slowly disentangled himself from the blankets.

  Hanji snorted at him, picking up the blade. “You’re lucky you don’t jab yourself with this by accident.” The tip resembled an elongated arrowhead with a thick middle, handle wrapped in leather, and a loop big enough for his pinky to fit through sat on the other end. Five inches made up the blade,  another five for the handle.

  “The sheath is durable. Easy to conceal with the right shirt.” Eren said.

  “Speaking of, take off yours. Time to let me have a look at you.” Hanji clapped their hands after setting down his blade. They picked up a pair of gloves from just inside the medical bag, pulling them on. Hanji then took a towel and placed it on a section of his nightstand. Eren set to work on unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. “Can you stand up for this?”

  On the towel Hanji had placed: a small pair of scissors, unopened packages of different sizes, and a roll of surgical tape. And what Eren hadn’t noticed before was a little basin in front of his nightstand full of sudsy water, washcloth placed within. Someone else must've come in before Hanji. Sliding over to the edge of the bed Eren stood up slowly, grunting a couple times. From mid-chest down to half an inch above his hips was a thin layer of gauze; Hanji took the scissors to cut the section that had tape over it, beginning to unwind it. It didn’t hurt to have it unwound from him, or when Hanji removed the padded gauze to get a look at his wound. What  _ did _ hurt was Hanji taking the soaped up cloth - wrung out so it was just barely damp - to his sutures to clean them and around that area. It was already a little sore to begin with and having it prodded at helped none. They avoided getting the stitches too wet and being extra careful not to snag them on the fabric of the cloth.

  “Looks like you’re healing nicely,” Hanji murmured, inspecting the wound. “No tearing or inflammation. Looks like the stitches can come out soon. How’s your pain level on a scale of one to five?”

  “You’ve had me on bed rest for the past month or so. You had Mike manhandle me down to make sure I healed!” Eren said. “Right now it’s about a three, I guess? Manageable.”

  “Because knowing you, you’d get up and do everything. Learn to share your duties before you bleed out on that very expensive rug.” Hanji scolded him. They tore open one of the packets, the smaller one, and took out circular gauze pads, proceeding to pat the wound dry.

  “I would never. My blood knows better.”

  “It’s blood. Like it knows any better!” They rolled their eyes at him. “I’m going to leave the bandage off for a few minutes, let it breathe. I’ll give you something for the pain. You’ll have to swallow it dry unless you want to call for someone.”

  “I was going to go for a swallowing joke, but I’ll refrain just because I want the drugs.” Eren held out his hand, fingers wiggling. 

  “For that I shouldn’t even tell you where they are.” Hanji said, expression fond. “They’re in the front pouch. You take them and I’ll ready myself to patch you up the rest of the way.”

  As promised, by the time Eren had found the small pill bottle and taken the appropriate dosage, Hanji had gotten out several large gauze pads that would fit over his wound, readied the gauze that would go over it, and had the scissors at the ready again. They handed him the roll of surgical tape, one end already loose and waiting to be torn off section by section. Eren's warm, tawny skin was left marred by a truly ugly wound. It traveled from the lower part of his sternum down to his navel before suddenly swerving off toward his right side, ending in a shallow tip a couple inches above his hip. Since Hanji had sewed his skin back together, it wasn’t a flapping angry mark anymore and it didn’t bleed profusely. It did, on occasion, hurt like a bitch, but most days it was tolerable.

 “I’m going to set the pads over your wound now that it's dry. Hold them in place until I set tape on the sides, okay?” At Eren’s nod, Hanji got to work. Until Hanji had tape placed over either side of the pads, Eren held them in place. Two pieces of tape per pad. A few small ones were used to transition back into the bigger ones because of the jagged swerve of the wound.

  He had to admit having the wound cleaned felt great minus the original pressure used to clean it. Afterwards he almost felt like a brand new Alpha, ready to take on whatever the world threw at him.

  “Come away from the bed so I can wrap you up.” Hanji instructed. Eren did as told, shuffling off to one side. Hanji rewrapped him in the same place as the original bindings had been, cutting it and taping it off somewhere below his left armpit. 

  “At least the gauze will trap in a little more heat.”

  “Their only function is to keep your bandages in place, not keep you warm.” Snapping off their gloves, Hanji grinned wide and pleased. “Okay! We’re done. How about once those pills kick in we go grab lunch?”

  Eren glanced to the window. “Hanji, it’s dark out. Lunch was hours ago.”

  “I missed lunch. How’s Mike’s place sound? He has  _ really _ good danishes and crumb cakes.” 

  “What about dinner? And you can save those as a snack?”

  “But Ereeeeen,” Hanji whined. “I’ve been looking forward to his sweets all day! I was  _ so _ busy.”

  Holding up his hands, Eren relented. “Okay, okay. Lunch for dinner it is.” Picking up his shirt, Eren slowly eased it back on his arms and buttoned it. Next was rearranging his sheathed knife at his lower back, hidden by the fabric. 

  “I’ll help you with your boots.” Hanji was already bending down.

  “Nah, I got it.” Eren said, wiggling one foot into the confines, pushing down to get it to fit snugly.

  Hanji made a noise and got to work on cleaning up. Pouring the water down the drain in his bathroom, wringing out the washcloth and setting it over the tub, tossing his old wrappings, setting their things back within their medical bag. Eren had gotten his other boot on, smashing his hat onto his head.

  Ten minutes later they were heading out the door and downstairs. With the pain medication in his system it was easier using the stairs this time and he didn’t feel like he needed an inhaler. While it made him sleepy, he was still functional.

  Hanji picked up a lock of hair that was separated from the rest, looking it over. “You need a haircut. Should I do it for you again?”

  Eren automatically weaved to one side, hands flying to his hair. “Oh, hell no! Last time I let you cut it I wound up with a mullet.” Eren tucked those longer pieces behind his ears. “Besides, I’m getting kind of attached to it. A trim is in order, definitely. Maybe I’ll put that on this week’s agenda.”

  “Dweeb.” Was all Hanji had to say before making a run for the dining room. Eren followed after them at a more sedate pace.

  The small rectangular tables in the dining room were packed with people. Over in the breakfast room, on the other side on the kitchen, was much the same deal. Kids were piled in tight circles, laughing and joking. Generally just having a grand time. The occasional adult was thrown in the mix.

  “Sasha!” Hanji called. “Can I get some stew to go?” Hanji went into the kitchen. Sasha gave a happy noise and said yes.

_ Oh, sure. They won’t take sweets home as a snack, but stew is okay, _ Eren thought. Clearing his throat, Eren waited until he gained the attention of the adults in this section. “Before I head out with Hanji I just wanted to remind all of you that during this week the kids will need to be taken school supply shopping and you’ll need to decide who takes what group and when. The other thing that will need to be taken of are schedules and chores, this way everyone has enough time in the day to get done what’s needed.” As Eren spoke, he wandered around the groups, ensuring he was heard. Dozens of nods answered him. “Kids! Don’t forget Thursday is movie night; Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. No, you can't change it.” Walking backwards towards the kitchen itself, Eren added one last thing. “And classes will be held on Saturday in the second wing. Finish your meals and then start washing up. Downtime and then bedtime, capisci?”

  One of the younger ones raised a hand. “What does ‘capisci’ mean?”

  “Italian for ‘do you understand?’” Connie answered, carrying a bowl of stew. He settled between two Betas who moved over for him.

  “Bingo was his name-o!” Eren disappeared into the kitchen and went over his speech for the second group. Hanji was currently balancing three containers full of stew and one more container full of bread. Sasha was stuffing a buttered piece in their mouth at the current moment. “And I’ll see you guys later. Or tomorrow, depending on when Hanji wants to bring me back.” He waved to some of the kids and hugged others, reacting automatically to those who held out their arms. Some just waved bread at him. A few leaned into him for goodnight kisses - all of them toddlers.

  Hanji then rushed him out the door, medical bag thumping at their side. 

  “Stop shoving!” He complained. “Before you send me sprawling out in the dirt and you wind up having to change my bandages a lot sooner than you’d like.”

  “I want to  _ go _ before Mike closes up and you’re moving slow.”

  “I’m injured! You can’t just shove me.”

  “Don’t be a baby. You’re fine until the pain medication wears off.”

  “Can I get more of that? You’re hoarding the good stuff.”

  “I’ll think about it if you move faster and stop stalling like an old man.” Hanji gave him a deceptively sweet smile.

  “Ugh, fine. You absolute hag.” Eren hurried his pace, heading for the green Expedition in front of the house. 

  Hanji just cackled at him.

  Because he couldn't put one part of the seatbelt across his chest and shoulder, Eren set it behind him. After adjusting it low around his waist, the Alpha looked up at the two Craftsman style houses connected by a pergola, placed where the garages would be in the back. The porch of the left house (which he just exited) had big, neon, blocky childish letter spelling out “ **Tiny Titan’s Workshop** ”; the other had a bunch of little handmade things from the children. A mid-nineteenth-century dogtrot house near their property fence was meant for get-togethers and the extra room was always appreciated. It was used once or twice a week.

  Glancing at the backseat to the containers, Eren asked, “Are you going to eat all three in one sitting?”

  “You bet your sweet ass I will.” 

  “My sweet - Where does it all go? Do you have a black hole for a stomach?”

  “Of course not. It goes to my brain power.”

  “Black hole.”

  “Brain power.”

  “Black -” Hanji turned up the radio to drown him out, giving him a shit-eating grin as they peeled down the drive. Eren gave them a universally rude hand gesture.

  As much as he loved where they were currently, he hated the fact that it took forever to get to the nearest stores. All of which were an hour away. But the kids loved it. There was a lot of room for them to play and concrete patches where they could draw their pictures, redoing them when water washed them away, they could have bonfires and wave sparklers while shrieking at the tops of their healthy lungs. 

  They didn't have any neighbours for miles where Eren lived, because whenever they did have neighbours, they would always file complaints because of the noise. Children were noisy and sometimes adults were, too, if they wanted to have the occasional celebratory party. It was part of the territory. So, Eren packed everyone up and headed to a place where it was much more suitable for them.

  But right now he was content to listen to the music Hanji had turned all the way up; it wasn’t as bad as he thought it might be coupled with the clear skies and shining stars. Maybe when he got back he would get everyone together and make s’mores behind the dogtrot house. Surely letting Hanji eat Mike out of business wouldn’t take long.

  One hour and ten minutes later they were seated in The Titan’s Teacup, squished together in a wide chair. Eren found the heat a little stifling and it was also making him drowsier than he'd been. Hanji insisted on sitting on one side and Mike was on the other side - the former of which was currently devouring a second sweet roll danish.

  “You know, Hanji could probably eat everything you didn’t give away today.” Eren told Mike.

  Mike watched Hanji stuff the second half into their mouth with a moan. His expression twisted. It might have been concern, or repulsion. “No surprise, Boss. How about you tell him about the last time you came here?”

  Hanji opened their mouth and Eren hurried to say, “Swallow first. Why do you have to be so uncouth sometimes? I think you and Sasha are related. Both of you have abnormally large appetites.”

  Swallowing, Hanji said, “First of all, I stand around in a hospital and develop a large appetite running around doing tasks and saving people. Second, you Alphas have large appetites. I saw Mike eat a whole large pizza by himself last week!”

  “Which is the day they came in here wanting food,” Mike whispered in his ear, and then said a little louder, “In my defense, I hadn’t eaten all day. As an Alpha, I have a large appetite.  _ You’re _ human; your appetite shouldn't rival mine.”

  “Still! I’ve seen you eat a whole pizza when you ate five hours prior.”

  “I’m actually with Hanji on this one,” Eren agreed when Mike looked to him for help.

  “Third, it isn’t possible to be related to Sasha. I checked. And I . . . might have taken home ten muffins, a whole cheesecake, some donuts. That’s all.”

  “You took fifteen sugar cookies  _ and _ chocolate chip cookies. And that cheesecake was for the next day. They weren’t even leftovers.” Mike slapped a hand across his face.

  “See? Black hole.”

  “Brain power.”

  “Black. Hole.”

  “Brain -” Eren reached up, smashing the danish into Hanji’s mouth, giving them the same grin they’d given him. Hanji just shrugged, making a face at him before continuing to eat. 

  It continued like that until Hanji had their fill; five danishes and two large slices of crumb cake later. They talked, with the occasional playful banter thrown in from time to time and by the end of it Eren was dusted in both glitter and crumbs. And he hadn't even been eating or decorating anything. Mike insisted on reaching around him to poke and prod at Hanji to prove his points when they started arguing, and the fallout left him glitterfied on one side. It looked like he was whacked with a faulty disco ball.

  While Hanji was devouring the second crumb cake Eren went over the list of things that would need attention with Mike before school started before they fell behind on anything. The older Alpha said he would get with Jean later and start fixing schedules and he would take over Jean’s classes since he got busy during the school year from college; Jean got cranky and frustrated if he had to work, go to college,  _ and _ teach classes. Eren would rather pull out his own teeth than deal with a cranky Jean, because a cranky Jean resulted in the two of them having an all out fist fight since someone (Jean) needed something (someone) to take his frustrations out on. One time he got snappish with a four-year-old, made them cry, and Eren dragged him out of sight and decked him because Jean took the first swing. Eren wound up with a broken wrist and Jean had a dislocated shoulder. Jean apologized when his temper was nowhere in sight, both to him and the kid. Mikasa laid into the both of them for injuries.

  As they were getting ready to leave Mike decided on giving them cups of coffee. Hanji chugged it before even leaving the café and Eren decided to take his to go. Mike had been getting ready to close up shop when they pulled up; he decided to let them in anyway and sit down with them for a bit of wind down time.

  “Eren, make sure you take it easy. I’d hate to have to sit on you again.” Mike called after them. 

  “I’ll keep that in mind.” Eren raised his cup, backing out the front door. 

  The only thing Eren saw from around the corner was a large glitter-coated hand.

  “Oh, I have to stop by the hospital.”

  Eren made a face, voice full of disdain. “Really, Hanji? Now?”

  “To put back the supplies I never used and don’t need anymore. And I still have to drive two hours. One to take you back and one back this way. Or do you want me to kick you out of this car and make you walk all the way back?” Hanji asked, putting the car in drive.

  “Oh, I’d make it there. Not in the best of shape, but I’d make it.” Eren sipped at his coffee. “But I’m not going in. I’ll wait for you.”

  “Like I’d make you go in? I’m not cruel.” Hanji said.

  “If you don’t want to make the drive back to your house tonight, you’re welcome to use my bedroom. Like hell am I climbing up those stairs again.”

  “As appealing as that is, I really should stay close to the hospital just in case they page me.”

  Eren gave a noise into his coffee.

  He suffered when Hanji put down most of the windows to stay awake, the chilly air settling into his bones. But the music was so nice and soothing to listen to that despite the cold air, he dozed off a few times in the fifteen minutes it took to arrive at the hospital. Its placement didn’t really make much sense to him with it being ten minutes outside of another city. Shiganshina was small with only one hospital in the entire area, so Eren always assumed it would’ve made more sense to have placed the building somewhere in the middle of the city.

  Stopping in front of the hospital isn’t what had his attention long enough to pull him from a semi-unconscious state, it was the light constantly flickering from inside Hanji’s pants pocket. 

  “Oi, danish dumpster.” Eren turned off the music. “Your phone is trying to get your attention.”

  Fishing the phone from their pocket, Hanji’s eyes lit up. They glared at him for a split second before answering it cheerily. 

  He straightened himself up when Hanji buckled themselves back in and asked whoever was on the line if they were safe . A tingle spread throughout his spine and he leaned over. “What’s going on?” He whispered just before the engine roared. That was his signal he should hold on for dear life.

  Hanji dropped the phone in their lap and tore off through the hospital parking lot, a look of grim determination settling in place.

  “Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Eren yelped. “Ow, fuck!” Coffee sloshed up and over the lip of his cup and slid across his palm and wrist before splashing down into his lap. “What’s going on?”

  “A friend of mine is in danger. So we’re going to pick him up. If you spook him I really will make you walk home.”

  “Danger? The hell’s going on at this - Curb.  _ Curb! _ ”  _ Ba-dump. _ Eren lost his grip on the cup and it went flying down to the floorboard, coffee spraying all over his jeans. With one hand on the console and the other on the door he pressed back into the seat.

_ Ba-dump. _

  “Stop driving over the curbs before you make us roll!” Eren shouted. 

  Knowing time was of the essence pressed on Hanji’s nerves and that could make anyone a little reckless, but they wouldn’t be any good to anyone if they rolled.

  Looming in front of them was a very familiar building with its dark twists and turns high above any of the surrounding trees. Before the car screeched to a halt, both of them had their seatbelts off. Despite his bitching, if someone needed help Eren wasn’t going to sit back and  _ not _ act. It wasn’t going to happen. One nanosecond after the car came to a stop and Hanji was out, keys left in the ignition and door wide open. Following suit, Eren slammed the door behind him and jogged after them toward the employee entrance of the amusement park, keeping his steps light to avoid jarring himself.

  “Levi, open the door. It’s me.” Hanji slammed a palm against the door a few times, trying to yank it open.

  When the door flew open, Eren blinked a few times down at a trembling Omega with his keys poised in front of him like he was ready to gut the pair with it. His stooped frame straightened when he caught sight of Eren.

  “Who is this?” His smoky eyes bore into Eren’s Caribbean ones - neither green nor blue, but a mix.

  Eren could smell sweat and water under the musk of a rut. The Omega watched his every move, backing away from him to stay close to Hanji’s side.

  The terror that rolled off of the Omega in waves had Eren tensing, ears straining to catch anything out of the ordinary, and his fingers curled inward loosely. It immediately set him on edge. Even though Eren’s scent showed there was no hostility in him anywhere, the terror in Levi’s scent skyrocketed when Eren took a step forward to assess the situation. Eren halted abruptly and let his gaze drift to the floor, relaxing his muscles and willing the tension from them.

  “Levi, this is a friend of mine. Eren, Levi. Levi, Eren.” Hanji looked between the two of them.

  Eren lifted his hat just a fraction and smiled his greeting.

  Levi opened his mouth - perhaps in greeting - when he spotted the coffee stains all over Eren. “You miss your mouth or something?”

  “I think my clothes just wanted a drink. I mean, it  _ was _ good coffee.” Eren kept his tone light and low, trying to get Levi to ease up around him.

  Levi just stared at him. 

  “You ready to go? You can stay at my place if you want.” Hanji offered.

  “Yeah, I’m -” Levi’s eyes widened. “I left my uniform in the park. I can’t leave it here.”

  Hanji’s brows cinched together. “You have other pairs, don’t you? You can have someone get it tomorrow.”

  “ _ I can’t leave it here.” _ Levi said through clenched teeth. “Come with me to get it.”

  A look passed over Hanji’s face. “Is Erwin still in there?”

  Levi spared him an icy glance. “I think so. This is the only exit unless he scaled a fence, which I don’t see happening.”

  They made a frustrated noise through their lips. “If something happens I won’t be able to take him. He’d crush my ribs.” Hanji turned toward Eren, gaze uncertain and worried. “Maybe you could retrieve his work clothes?”

  “Sure, volunteer me for things.” Eren said. 

  “Hell no. Have you ever been here?”

  “Erhm, yes and no. Can I get away with that?” Eren asked.

  “No.” Levi said flatly. He turned to Hanji. “Even with directions he’d sooner get lost.”

  Eren’s indignant noise was ignored.

  “You can’t go by yourself, either, Levi.” Hanji said.

  Lifting a hand, Eren took a few steps closer. “What if I accompany him? This way he doesn’t go alone, you don’t get busted up, and I won’t get lost. Although, I'm fine with directions.” He muttered that last part.

  Levi scrunched his nose in distaste, clearly about to argue when Hanji said, “Levi, you trust me, don’t you?” At seeing his nod, they continued, “I know that this isn’t the most ideal thing, especially with Eren being an Alpha, but I’ve known him for a long time. The best way to keep Erwin away from you, in my opinion, is for Eren to go out there. I trust Eren.”

  He probably should’ve been annoyed with Hanji’s comment about him being an Alpha, but judging by the way Levi was acting it wasn’t hard to tell he’d had bad experiences with Alphas. So, he kept his mouth shut.

  “Guess it wouldn’t do anyone any good if the good doctor was injured, right?” Eren asked helpfully.

  “Don’t push your luck.” Levi warned. After a moment he gave a put-upon sigh, waving an arm wearily toward the back door, heading for it. He set a duffle bag on bench he passed. “You coming? I’m not staying here all night.”

  Eren shut the door behind him before jogging ahead. Opening the other door, he peered around it, looking around. There didn’t seem to be any disturbances and nothing being carried on the wind that was cause for concern. Nothing at all except for an eerie silence and silhouettes. Levi walked out behind him.

  “I’ll wait for you guys here. Be careful, okay?” Hanji had Levi’s bag, fiddling with the straps.

  “We’ll be fine.” Eren assured them. “Shall we?” He asked Levi.

  “Let’s go.” Levi walked ahead, spine so straight Eren’s posture hurt just looking. Now and then Levi would look back at him.

  Something occurred to him. “Wouldn’t the front count as an exit for this guy?”

  “The front gets gated to prevent entry. To keep people out and stop anyone from trying to harm or take the animals.”

  Eren thought about it. If it was him, he wouldn’t go so low as to scale fences, and if the front was gated, that left only one way he could’ve gotten in. “Did he sneak in through the back? After everyone else left?”

  Levi shrugged. “Maybe.” He was staying a safe distance away from Eren and his guard was up, shoulders bunching up near his ears. His eyes - more of a silvery-blue, Eren noticed - were never still. 

  Maybe it was better to just stay silent. The Omega clearly wasn’t up to talking much. Eren came close to asking what had happened between him and this Erwin fellow only to remember it wasn’t any of his business - he was only meant to be the help right this minute, ensuring Levi got there and back in one piece.

  A wet heap lay a foot away from a section near the river, and Levi scooped it up. His clothes, Eren realized.

  “There’s a bucket lying around with a ring next to it, but that's on the other side of the park somewhere. I'll just have to call Historia and let her know. I'm not staying out to go get it.”

  “Wise choice,” Eren said. “Is this all you had to get from here?” His eyes scanned the area ahead of them, squinting into the darkness.

  “Yes, so come on. I want to leave.” Levi skirted passed him, glaring at him once more.

  It was that scent on the wind, the one he'd recently become familiar with, that had him coming to an abrupt halt, hair standing on end on the nape of his neck. Eren tensed, and he opened his mouth to say something to Levi when he realized the Omega was also standing as still as a tree. He'd gone as white as a ghost, hugging his clothes tightly to his chest and his breath hitched every few seconds. Every nerve had become alight with awareness; everything was too silent, too still, and he couldn't keep himself from taking half a step closer to the Omega.

  “Levi, hey, look at me,” Eren said gently.

  Levi dragged his eyes away from the edges of the river.

  “You have to stay calm, all right? We’re going to go back as quickly as we can. You're going to walk straight to the back, and you won't look behind us.”

  Levi gave a jerky nod of his head, hesitatingly inching closer.

  “Levi -” 

  The rest of his sentence was cut off when he heard a growl from somewhere behind them. Levi whimpered quietly as Eren whirled around, eyes scanning the area around them quickly, moving to step in front of Levi. His hands lifting up into a defensive position, but his posture was too loose. A little too sloppy. If he'd known that he'd be coming here and something was going to happen, he would've chosen not to have taken the medication. It made him less focused. Eren’s eyes zeroed in on a hulking figure barrelling toward them, eyes reflecting the moon suspended high above them. A growl bubbled up from his chest, and he instinctively moved away from Levi to avoid him getting hurt. If he was smart, then the Alpha would go after Eren first.

  Eren was not, in any way, lucky for what happened next.

  He'd been expecting a fist aimed at his head, not for it to shoot out and up, slamming into Eren’s solar plexus, and he staggered back with one eye closing, wheezing briefly. Pain exploded in his chest and traveled down his side, and he couldn't help the gasp he let out. The next shot was another hit, lower than the first, and he lost his footing. The fall jarred him more, hand clutching his side. The area got uncomfortably warm when he started to bleed.

  “Oh, you fuck,” Eren groaned, giving a sharp shake of his head to clear it.

  “Get the hell away from me, Erwin,” Levi growled, teeth bared as he leapt to one side. Levi was making his way over to a downed Eren.

  Eren twisted himself and lunged forward on the ground, grabbing the other Alpha’s ankle, and keeping the grip tight. He gave a sharp yank, throwing Erwin off balance.

  “Levi, go!” Eren said.

  Levi gave him a look. “I can't -”

  “You need to leave.” Eren’s tone was harsh with authority. He dragged himself up onto his knees, throwing himself into Erwin’s legs.

  Erwin lost his balance and stumbled, so Eren threw himself against him again, and down he went. Blood - slight and metallic - drifted in his direction. Erwin scraped his forearm against the rough, pebbled pavement below.

  “I'll meet up with you and Hanji,” Eren said. “But I need you to go ahead of me.” 

  Erwin was already getting up, growling louder than before and turning around slowly, glaring at Eren with such malice he wanted to shudder.

  His concern was for Levi, and that's why he lunged that way, shoving at his side. “Go! Don't look back, just go!”

  Levi staggered away one step, two, and then he turned and ran. Well, he at least did one thing Eren told him. Ten steps ahead and he threw an agonized look over his shoulder, a whine pitched low enough it had Eren’s throat constricting.

  “Oomph!” Eren grunted, being slammed into the ground again. One hand flew to his face to cup his bleeding nose from a kick.

  Before he could scramble up, Erwin rained shots down on his sides, leaving Eren to block the ones he could and desperately trying to keep those hands away from his wound. Each time he failed to block a punch, a whimper slid from him.  His eyes flitted from one side to another, looking for a way out.

  Eren raised his palms, setting them firmly against Erwin’s shoulders, arms straight. It was essential to keep those hands away from Eren’s throat. Setting his right foot on Erwin’s hip, he shoved himself up and bent to one side, sliding his hands down Erwin’s arms to keep them where he wanted them. He jerked back instinctively and that was when Eren slammed his heel into Erwin’s solar plexus.

_ Not fun, is it? _ He thought smugly, hearing Erwin wheeze.

  Getting up was a little more difficult than Eren would ever admit. Trying to force himself into a standing position didn't work either - it left him hunched over on his left side, which he tried to keep from Erwin’s view. Reaching back, Eren hooked a pinky into the loop of his blade and unsheathed it, giving an expert snap of his wrist and feeling the familiar warmth and weight of the blade. Using his blade against Erwin was . . . laughably easy. The brute didn't know how to fight properly; couldn't even disarm him, and Eren saw the holes in his own technique, the times that would have been perfect for it, and still he never took them. But, going hand-to-hand with Erwin wasn't the wisest decision, especially in their current states. 

  Erwin took jabs at him and Eren used those times to strike when he saw his openings: dragging his blade up the length of one arm, slicing open the outside of both legs, and laying open skin on both his chest and back. It didn't seem to be stopping him; slowing him, yes. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought he wasn't using enough force, but no, the blood that oozed told him how deep he went.

  His eyes darted to Erwin’s back when he swung, his own momentum forcing him to give Eren an opening. Taking both hands, Eren sank his blade in to the hilt and yanked it downward roughly an inch and a half. Erwin howled in pain, whirling around. Eren wasn't fast enough to avoid being clocked in the jaw as Erwin jerked away from cold steel, choosing to flail blindly. Seeing passed the dimming in one eye, Eren shot forward again, sinking more than half his blade into Erwin’s side and then dancing away. While he'd managed to keep more hits from landing to his injured side, his energy was seriously starting to flag, eyelids drooping occasionally and he perched precariously on the balls of his feet.

  The Alpha regarded Eren with loathing, hands unclenching and clenching. Eren went to go raise his blade when Erwin lifted a hand, pointed one finger at him menacingly, and then took off in the opposite direction, hand clasped to his side and body lurching as he ran. Great, looked like he was going to go lick his wounds. If he thought Eren was going to stay around, he’d stay away and allow himself to heal most of the way before trying again. 

  That reminded Eren of the fact he would also need to be ready and healed. Thankfully, he was further in the process than the other guy was. He was still going to need Hanji’s help for that one. Keeping his blade out and pointed away from him, Eren made his way to the employee’s building. His steps may have been heavy, but he was used to doing things through sheer force of will. He would make sure Levi was okay before inevitably passing the fuck out while he was being tended to.

  It was not an easy path to make what with his constant stumbling, and more than once he'd almost crashed to the ground. Fortunately, he now had something to lean against, slumping against the building. Each breath he pulled in rattled. The expansion of his body caused more pain to lance through him. Blade falling from his hands, Eren slammed a blood-smeared palm on the ground, and he spat blood from his mouth. Or, he thought he slammed it; in truth it more like a weak thump.

  Hanji cracked open the door. The relief they felt was short-lived when they swung open the door. “Thank G - You're bleeding all over the place!”

  “You should see the other guy,” Eren managed weakly, lips twitching at the corners. He didn't sound right to his own ears.

  “Come on, we’re leaving.” Hanji moved to Eren’s side, ignoring his comment. His left arm was slung over Hanji’s shoulders, their arm resting around his waist, bearing the brunt of his weight. Good thing, too, because Eren all but collapsed where he stood.

  Levi watched with wide eyes. Now he came out, grabbed Eren’s blade, and shut the door behind them. As he passed Eren, his nostrils flared, gaze darting to and fro before landing on the blood soaking the front of his shirt. Eren caught the faintest trace of salt, like the ocean, and his mind struggled to process it.

  Twenty minutes or so later they were stopped at the side of the hospital. Levi sat beside Eren in Hanji’s spacious trunk - much easier to roll Eren in than slide him across a row of seats - with his hands pressing down on Eren’s side. He couldn't help the brief whines of pain that left him. Lifting his head from the seat to properly take in his surroundings, Eren eyed Hanji through bleary eyes when their trunk door opened. 

  “I'll run in and get someone,” Levi took his hands away from Eren’s side, eyes glancing from him to the hospital. He moved to slide out.

  Hanji dumped their medical bag in the back with him. “Don’t. I’m going to treat him right here.”

  “You -  _ What? _ You can’t treat him right in front of the hospital.”

  “I know what I’m doing. Besides, if I take him in, or try to, he might lash out at me. Or at the other doctors. He doesn’t trust this hospital and I won't take him to the other one. Too far.” Hanji shoved Levi back toward Eren. “Make sure he stays awake.”

  “Wait -” Levi tried, but Hanji was already gone. Levi groaned and hissed in frustration, turning his attention back to Eren. “No, no. You have to stay awake,” Levi carefully, hesitantly, touched his shoulder when his eyes drooped.

  “M’tired,” Eren mumbled. “Be fine with a little rest.”

  He just wanted his mind to go blank, to let darkness swallow him up and keep him as its prisoner while his body tried to mend itself. Something sparked in Levi’s eyes. He watched as Levi set his hands over Eren’s wound and pressed down. He wasn't getting the entire thing, but maybe the parts that were bleeding the worst. Eren missed the look of shame in Levi’s eyes when he cried out. 

  “Tell me what happened between you and Erwin.” Levi demanded, pressing a palm on Eren’s bicep insistently, briefly, before it returned to his abdomen. “After you made me leave.”

  Eren’s response to the insistence was a grunt, head lolling for a second. He forced his eyes to stay open, training them on Levi. In such close proximity with the lights shining in through the window, he was caught on Levi’s eyes. They were nice. Pretty, even.

  Forcing his mouth to cooperate, he said, “Mmm, he knocked me to the ground, kept punching me. But I got away and sliced him up.” Eren squinted. “Where'd he get those eyebrows from? If he tidied them up he'd had brows sharp enough to kill. Boomerang brows!” Eren giggled at the image of brows in the shape of a boomerang sailing through the air. The giggle cut off when Eren inhaled sharply, the movement hurting him.

  Levi frowned, worried and unimpressed. “Right. Then what happened?”

  Eren lifted a hand, trying to mimic a knife thrust. “Kabobbed his shoulder and side. Got me in the jaw with his hand. You know that monkey from Family Guy? He did that and then ran off.” Eren’s words were beginning to slur.

  “Right, right. The shaking finger, you mean?” Levi pressed down hard on his wound again.

  Eren made a noise of protest, but bobbed his head in a yes.

  Aside from being vaguely aware that he complimented Levi on his eyes (earning him a look of shock) and telling him he wanted to scratch his undercut (earning him a full-blown scowl of disapproval), he wasn't able to follow the rest of the conversation.

  “Okay! I got everything. Levi, I’m going to need your help.” Hanji came back, arms full of things Eren’s brain didn't want to focus on. “Going to be a little tough trying to find a vein . . .” 

  “I have no medical training.”

  “I'm about to give you a crash course. Kind of.” Hanji tossed Levi a bag that had gloves in them. “Put these on after you unbutton his shirt.”

  With a quiet sigh, Levi undid the buttons at Eren’s shirt, laying the opened flaps aside. A string of profanity flew from his mouth when he saw Eren’s body.

  “I hate treating athletes and fighters,” Hanji muttered, sticking Eren with a needle to start an IV drip for fluids. “They bleed so much from little wounds.”

  Levi made a choked noise. “You call  _ this _ a 'little wound’? It's taken up most of his damn body!” A cool draft settled over Eren like a lingering fog. The bandages must have been removed.

  Hanji was muttering still, setting everything up like a lunatic.

  Eren lost the battle to remain awake while his wound was being cleansed and pressed together.

  
  


**  **  **

  
  


  A gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing, and a voice in his ear was trying to pull him from the darkness bearing down on him. “Eren. Eren. Wake up.”

  He wanted to say,  _ No.  _ All that came out was a whine and he moved to the side to get away from that voice so full of concern and affection. That jarred his body, and the pain that gnawed through his middle was enough to force a gasp from him. A muted cry rumbling up from his throat. Those hands moved to his shoulders, forcing him still. Delicate and smooth, felt even beneath the fabric of his clean shirt. A wet noise reached his keen ears, something nuzzling into him.

  His nose twitched _. Omega. Family._ He jolted upright, hand going for his knife even before his eyes were open. His vision was filled with blue and blonde.

  “Armin?” He croaked.

  Armin nodded. Relief rolled through him, scent becoming a little more moderate. “How’re you feeling?” 

  Slumping back, the tension bleeding out of him, Eren’s head lolled to the side and he let it roll, instinctively searching for his sister. “Mikasa?”

  Armin shook his head. “She's inside sleeping next to Annie.” He repeated: “How're you feeling?”

  Now that he wasn't moving or twisting, the burning, griping surges had stopped coursing through him, leaving only a tender, tight thrum. “Sore.”

  “You're lucky I didn't fuck up.” A harsh tone cut off whatever Armin had to say. Behind him stood Levi, arms crossed over his chest. “And no wonder you're sore. You had it out with a guy twice your fucking size.”

  Eren smiled when he saw Levi. It looked like he was okay.

  Armin kicked at Levi’s legs. “Shush. He went to help. This is from Hanji,” Armin leaned in, arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. “Hanji told me to tell you they were sorry you got hurt as bad as you did. Unfortunately for you, all the moving and fighting broke open your cut.” 

  “Hanji isn't here? And trust me, I'm well aware. It isn't an easy thing to ignore.” Eren glanced around.

  He wasn't in the trunk of Hanji’s car; the interior and size of the passenger's side was all wrong. A small pole with an IV bag attached to it was held up between his knees. With a jolt, he realized it was his car.

  “You're coming with me. Doctor’s orders,” Levi must have seen his confusion.

  “Ha-ah?” he drew out the sound.

  “Hanji was going to leave you here and have the others watch over you.” Levi said.

  “Okay? That would've been fine.”

  “Levi wanted to babysit.” Armin smirked at Levi.

  “I did not.” Levi bared his teeth and his expression contorted into something entirely unpleasant. Eren wanted to laugh at such a horrendous and ridiculous expression. Bending down, Levi hefted up what looked like Eren’s suitcase, tossing it in the backseat. A garbage bag gave a telltale wheeze of air when his suitcase landed on it. “We have an hour to drive back, so we'd better get going.”

   “Yeah, yeah, yeah . . .” Armin leaned in closer to rub his cheek against Eren’s.

  Both of them missed the flash of pain that was there, and gone, in an instant from Levi’s eyes. They didn't miss how he stiffened when Armin rubbed his cheek against only one of Levi’s in farewell. 

  Levi didn't pull out the driveway the second he got situated in the driver’s seat. In fact, they sat there in silence for a full ten minutes before Eren cleared his throat. Levi glanced over, startled.

  “You were, y'know, just bitching at Armin that we needed to go. Is something wrong?”

  “Erwin is a neighbour of mine,” Levi’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “I may not see him tonight or tomorrow, but he’ll show up again when I leave. It's what he does.”

  Eren frowned for a second, shifting in place. “I know a place you can go. There's no one there. If you want, you can permanently relocate there, and it solves the issue of running into Eyebrows on a daily basis.”

  “Where is this place?” Levi sounded eager. He put the car in drive.

  “Forty-five minutes away. Thirty, maybe, if you speed.” 

  Levi stopped at the end of the long driveway and turned to face him. “Directions?”

  “Go right here. Cross the bridge and after two and a half miles, you'll turn right, and then take the first left you see. It takes you to a community that backs the lake.”

  Levi headed in that direction. “You know someone in that area?” 

  Reclining back with his head on the door, Eren said, “I own it.”

  Levi stepped a little too hard on the gas in his surprise. “You  _ what? _ You don't look any older than twenty.”

  “I own it,” Eren repeated. “Just like the joined houses we just left. The previous owner named me his successor in case of his death. So what if I'm twenty-two and in charge? What does it matter?”

  “Was it your father? Most people work hard well into the middle of their lives and don't obtain this sort of thing.”

  Eren side-eyed him, keeping his tone patient. “I may not have had to work as long as others to reach a position of this magnitude, but don't you accuse me of having something handed down to me. I worked hard to get where I am now, proving myself to the man who founded this organization meant for women, men, and children in need.”

  Levi looked at him guiltily, shifting around in his seat. “I didn't mean to sound like an ass. It's just . . .”

  “I'm young, is all,” Eren quietly continued when Levi trailed off. “It's a common assumption  _ because _ I'm young I must've had something or everything handed to me on a silver platter. I learned early on it was better to lie about my position. A lot of people must think I'm some crusty old fart with three kids and five grandchildren, maybe a new great-grandchild.”

  “And your real father?” Levi asked hesitantly.

  Eren shifted his shoulders in what might have been a shrug, looking out the window. “Dead to me.”

  Levi’s mouth opened and closed a few times, deciding on if he wanted to say something. Ultimately, he chose not to. That was fine with him. His father wasn't a nice topic and one Eren preferred to stay away from if he could help it. When those memories threatened to resurface, he found his hand making its way towards his pocket, fingers coiling around a familiar object. Bringing out the highly iridescent object, he turned it over between his hands, thumbs rubbing at the smooth edges. Colours deep and bold and mesmerizing. Greens, blues, purples, pinks.

  “What is that?” Levi asked.

  “Abalone pearl,” Eren said, holding it up. “I also have a necklace made from Mother of Pearl. Someone told me that they were different, but they didn't specify on  _ how _ they're different, so I don't understand.” Eren reached into the neckline of his shirt, tugging out the braided cord, showing off the Mother of Pearl - spherical, full, and pearlescent. It rested just beneath the hollow of his throat, the entirety of it covered in twining silver that reminded him of twigs.

  “Let me see.” Levi held out his hand. Eren handed over the horn-shaped pearl. Levi took it in hand, glancing down at it every so often when he wasn't looking at the road. There was a look of awe there. “Whoever told you this is an abalone pearl is right, since it's darker and Mother of Pearl tends to be lighter, but it's more often found because it's an inner lining. Mother of Pearl, I mean. Abalone pearls are . . . Really rare. So is the harvesting of abalone itself. Now abalone, not the pearl, is a different matter since it's a living organism. I think that's how that goes.”

  “Like oysters?”

  “Right. I hear they're pretty good, too.”

  Eren made a face. “I tried oysters once. It felt like I was sucking phlegm. I don't even want to feel phlegm when I'm sick, so I sure as hell don't want to voluntarily eat it.” 

  Levi let out a bark of a laugh that spiraled into a full-blown guffaw, the kind that took even him by surprise. His head tipped back slightly and his shoulders shook, back bowing seconds later. Eren watched, unable to do anything else. Worry disappeared from his face and the only lines present were the ones around his eyes. Years melted away from the Omega’s already youthful appearance, making his features less sharp. For a split second Eren wondered if he would flourish under love and affection.

  “Here.” Levi bit his lip to keep back more laughter, handing over the pearl. Eren was grinning as he took it.

  The rest of the ride they shared things about themselves: favourite food; drinks; candy; what they wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole. (Levi kept laughing about the oysters; Eren was pretty sure he was more than a little tired.) Eren laughed when Levi said coffee made him bounce off walls and kept him up for three days straight. He hadn't touched the stuff in years. Sometime during their talk, Eren had slipped the pearl chunk back where it belonged.

  Time passed remarkably quick. Before either of them knew it they were arriving at the community. Good thing, too, since Levi’s energy had started to flag the last ten minutes of their drive.

  “Go left. You’ll turn on Magnolia Street. Look for eight-four-five.”

  Levi may have been doing as he was told, keeping an eye out for the number, but he was also checking out the community. It was mostly rows on townhomes - split up because of streets or the occasional lone one here and there. Trees ringed some of them; they were high enough to block out the moon’s light. Levi craned his neck get more than a glimpse of the deserted dog park somewhere over Eren's shoulder.

  “Found it!” Levi pulled in the drive of the last townhome on his left, tires crunching loose gravel.

  Throwing open his door, Eren gingerly stretched. He was still going to need lots of rest for his body to heal completely; that was fine with him. Levi could rest easy here with Eyebrows nowhere in sight.

  Before Eren could swing his legs out the car, the Omega was in front of him, shifting from one foot to the other. He helped him detach the IV pole, a band-aid stuck over the puncture wound once the bleeding had mostly stopped. With fluids in him he felt a little stronger and what rest he had managed to get - whether by passing out or simply sitting there - had helped as well. And then Levi held his hands down to the Alpha, gaze shunted.

  “I figure you might need a little help. After all, you're kind of handicapped now, aren't you?” Levi said.

  “I’ve always managed somehow.” Eren reached out, letting Levi help him from the car. Pain crackled through him, and he stumbled. It felt like his muscles were going to go on strike any moment now. “C’mon. A little further and you'll get your eight hours.” Eren mumbled beneath his breath.

  Standing so close to the Omega had tingles running up and down his spine. It felt like Eren was at the ocean again with the wind lifting his hair and the sun darkening his skin. It reminded him of an ocean scented candle. How it smelled after it rained with traces of salt and the sweet undertones of things hidden, just waiting to be revealed. A sweeter smell mingled with the oceanic one - the one signalling a heat.

  Levi stood beneath his line of sight at shoulder level, hands rougher than they appeared, keeping him steady. Was it his imagination or did he see miniature galaxies in Levi’s eyes when he looked up? It was gone when Levi abandoned him once he was steady to retrieve both their things from his car.

  “I can take one.” Eren tried reaching for a bag. 

  Levi shouldered it away from him. “I got them.”

  “You'll have to hold still anyway. The key I need should be in my bag.” Eren snagged Levi’s duffle bag and tugged him over to rifle through a front zipper of his suitcase.  _ Toothpaste _ ,  _ toothbrush _ ,  _ hairbrush . . . Ah! Key ring. Bless Armin and his sweet soul. _

  “Can you walk on your own?” Levi asked. 

  Eren searched for the right key, wiggling it off. “Uh, I think so?” Even to his own ears he sounded uncertain.

  As it turns out, he could only make it a few steps before he started swaying, overworked body demanding a timeout. Eren wound up leaning lightly against Levi as they walked to the side of the house where the front door was located.

  Eren was positive he had seen Levi’s eyes change when it happened a second time, the Omega looking up at him again when Eren pressed a little harder into him. He wasn't stupid, knowing the tales of merfolk. Or, rather, he had a general understanding of things. For this to happen to Eren of all people was unbelievable. The temptation to ask Levi to pinch him grew and grew. As it was, he was more than mildly surprised to find that the Omega was aiding him when he had treated him with hostility hours before. Though Levi acted a little kinder, he’d been looking at Eren strangely since he returned from the fight with Eyebrows.

  Because Eren knew the lay of the place he didn't need to look around, nor was he tilting his head this way and that to take it all in. Levi’s head was craning around the moment they stepped foot inside the door and had it shut behind them, bags dropping to the ground.

  To their left a small office space. The fork in the foyer to their right led to the kitchen and living room, on the left and right respectively. 

The kitchen overlooked a large dining area, and part of the living room. A garage door led straight into the open kitchen if they'd come in from that way. Directly ahead of them was a staircase leading up to the second floor. It held three rooms, not including the one for laundry. The entire house was fully furnished.

  “Levi?”

  “Mm?”

  “Why are you helping me? Others would have been able to watch over me, which you were fully aware of, and you offered to do it with a heat that's going to descend on you - I can smell it. The first few days  _ you’re _ going to need help; you won't be in any condition to help me.”

  “I really wish people would stop bringing up my cycle.” Levi helped him to the chaise part of the L-shaped couch in the living room, rearranging the cushions at Eren's back.

  “And you're avoiding the question.” Eren noted that Levi had gone stiff and now wanted the Alpha as far from him as possible. “I won't do anything, that isn't how I roll. All you have to do is give me one swift kick then make a break for it.” Eren hesitated. “I understand if you don't trust me, or my kind in general -”

  “Yeah? And what would you know about that?”

  Eren looked up at him, ignoring the blazing heat there in his eyes. He didn't think it was directed at him, not completely.

  “Hanji’s words. They said something about me being an Alpha and how it wasn't an ideal situation. When you saw me, you straightened up your trembling posture and kept a key aimed toward me nearly the entire time up until we left to get your clothes. You sidled closer to Hanji’s side if I so much as moved in your direction. As soon as Hanji told you they trusted me, you were a little less leery. Now, maybe you don't really trust me now, and that's fine, because that's such a thing I am not owed and you are not obligated to give. In the park when I told you what we needed to do, you moved towards me with hesitance. Instincts in combination to Hanji’s words, perhaps, but it's what you did. Something changed when I came back. You hovered around me as Hanji did and I saw  _ real _ concern in your eyes and it showed in your actions when you offered to take care of me. For someone who doesn’t want an Alpha near them, you helped me from the car and let me lean on you when it was clear I would've otherwise face planted and ate concrete. The entire car ride here there was not a tense muscle to you. In fact, you were pretty relaxed. My point is, people don't act like that unless there's a reason behind it. That's what I know.”

  Levi’s only response was to once again stare at him. Whatever terse attempt he'd been trying to implement to end this conversation swiftly wasn't working. Eren had been watching him when his brain wanted to focus. Looking for certain signs were part of Eren’s job because some people wouldn't communicate with words. They spoke with their body language because they'd either been taught speaking was bad or they simply couldn't articulate what they needed. 

  Levi looked away, jaw flexing. After a while he said, “I feel bad.”

  Of all the answers to give, that was the one Eren was expecting the least. “You . . . feel bad?”

  “You got hurt, seriously hurt, because you went with me. If you hadn't you wouldn't have needed to be stitched back up and you sure as hell wouldn't have worried your friend.” Levi pursed his lips together. 

  “Armin is kind of a worrywart.” Eren cringed. “Oh no, that means I'll be dealing with Mikasa. Well, Annie won't be too big of an issue. Okay, look, I knew there was a risk of breaking open my wound and Hanji knew it, but I think they were more than hoping it wouldn't come to that. It was  _ my _ choice to go out there anyway.”

  “Why did you with that risk?” His voice was hushed.

  “I wanted to help. You may not like me pointing out that I could smell your fear, so we can blow past that and instead I'll tell you that helping people is what I do. It's what I'm really good at. And I won't tell you you shouldn't feel bad because I'm not the one to tell you how to feel. If you feel bad and you think that watching over me is going to help, then I won't stop you.”

  “Well, you can't really get up off the couch on your own. You aren't really in a position to leave. And thank you, for helping.” Levi wouldn't look at him.

  Eren’s lips twitched. “True, true. You're welcome.” Yawning, he got as comfortable as he could on the couch. “Are you hungry?”

  Levi set a hand on his stomach. “Yeah, now that I think about it. I haven't eaten anything since lunch.”

  “Next door is where a Beta lives, on and off, but she's got a lot of food if you want to go raid her fridge.”

  “She won't appreciate having a strange man in her house this late at night, rifling through the contents of her fridge.”

  “She won't care. Promise. She's not there right now anyway. I'd get it myself, but I don't think I'm getting up off of this couch for at least eight hours.”

  Levi gave him a skeptical look . . . until his stomach growled in protest. He took the keys Eren offered. “Eight-four-three?”

  “Yup.” Eren said. “That's her.”

  “Who's Mikasa? You asked for her when you woke. And Annie?”

  “Mikasa’s my sister. Annie works for me. They're Armin’s mates.”

  “He has  _ two _ mates?” An uncomfortable moment of silence. “When does he get any peace? Having one mate can pose enough soreness. Two might be going overboard.”

  Eren lifted his brows. “A mateship isn't about sex.”

  “No?” Levi said. “That's all I hear from the people around me.”

  “A mateship is  _ companionship _ first and foremost. Someone to turn to when you don't know what else to do. Who is your solid ground; a sound structure who won't crumble under pressure or stress when you need them. Secret keepers who won't use them against you, no matter what. Protectors, if you need one. They can be an old friend, even. They’ll know how to comfort you, and care for you. They don't have to start off as intimate lovers. It just depends on the people involved.” 

  “And you really believe someone can enter a mateship with no sex involved in the beginning? Or if it never happens?”

  “I wholeheartedly believe it.” Eren said, completely convinced. “Sex isn't needed to seal bonds or even to prove love and devotion, now is it? Proving such things can be easy if you know someone.”

  Levi still looked skeptical, but at least some of it had faded from his eyes. “All right. You want anything to eat?”

  “Surprise me with something. I'll eat just about anything.” Eren flashed a smile. “Oh, hey, Levi. If you want an added layer of protection in case you're worried about Eyebrows, I can call someone in to have them watch over the house and/or you.”

  Levi looked like he was weighing the pros and cons. Eventually he shook his head. “No. We’ll be fine. Erwin won't expect me to have come this far, I don't think. Do you think you could have someone get the stuff that I'll be needing? Toiletries, clothes. I don't think I'd mind relocating here, though I'll probably inspect it when I'm not deadass tired.”

  “No problem. I'll text Armin; he can bring your necessities. Just make a list. I'll have him tell Mikasa and Annie to pack up your old place. They'll get rid of whatever you don't want. I'll send Armin the address of where we’re staying so he can come get the key. A few potted plants are outside if you want to stash the key there. Completely up the you.” Eren said.

  “If it's only Armin coming here I'll leave the key outside if I find a suitable place for it. Pretty dead around here, so I don't need to worry about being spied on. No need for a list; everything I planned to take with me is already in boxes in my living room. Only thing that isn't packed is my bedroom and bathroom.”

  “Not a problem. They're fast workers.” Eren said.

  Bringing his phone out from his pocket, Eren tapped on Armin’s contact and went to their messages. He tapped out the message:  **I have a way for Annie to prove to Mikasa she’s willing to work.**

  “I'll go get food.” Levi walked away, scowling. On his way out the door he muttered, “I shouldn't be walking into some stranger’s house for their food. Weird ass Alpha. No one likes that, no matter how well you know them . . .”

_ Ping-ping. _

  Opening the message, Eren read:  **do tell! lemme hear it**

  Eren:  **Levi’s going to move here, so have Annie pack up whatever's left. Everything he wants is already boxed except for the bed/bathroom.**

  Armin:  **i'll tell em in the mornin once they both wake up. am currently sandwiched between them but i look forward to seeing levi again! so cute and grouchy, like a kitten**

  Eren:  **Can’t promise he’ll be as thrilled to see you. I do promise that analogy is fitting and I agree.**

  Armin:  **he’ll grow to love me everyone does ;)**

  Eren chuckled quietly, sending:  **I don't doubt that. After packing up what's left I guess everything can be gutted and dragged to the road? Mikasa and Annie can remove everything. That isn't fair to have the landlady/lord gut it. You'll have to come here, just you, for the key. If it isn't hidden in one of the plants or another good spot, ring the doorbell.**

  Armin:  **okay! see you tomorrow. ni ni**

  Eren:  **Sleep tight, Armin.**

  With that taken care of, Eren set his phone on the end table. Pulling his blade from its sheath he was surprised to find that it was clean. Which of the three had cleaned it and put it back? He set it down at his side between him and the cushions for easier access. After toeing off his boots, Eren maneuvered himself down on the couch so he wasn’t reclining anymore.

  By the time Levi returned with food and drinks, the Alpha had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments fuel me, so don't forget to tell me what you liked! (You can definitely ask me questions, too.)   
> Round of applause to tacticalghoul and putting up with me constantly screaming over this.   
> (Come find me on Tumblr.)


	3. How Do You Feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To CorporalRivailleHeichou: Thank you so much for your support! I really do like the rewritten version more and I'm having much more fun with it.  
> To TitanEmash: Your comment made me giggle because I envisioned it myself. It was pretty odd, but funny.

For the last few hours Levi hadn't been able to shut off his brain. At first, it was just his mind going back to when Hanji had come with an Alpha in tow. Of course the first thing he realized had been his scent. He could never forget the scent of aggression around someone; it was etched into his memory. But that aggression hadn't been aimed at him, instead flowing past him to warn nearby threats, and then he'd pulled it back to avoid frightening Levi further. And then—and then things had really started to change when Eren came back, staggering and drenched in blood. His eyes were bright, brighter than they really had any right to be when he looked close to passing out. Seeing him that way, hunched over and breathing raggedly, had an ache settling in his gut.

  When he'd told Eren that he offered to watch over him because he felt bad, he'd been telling the truth. Eren had gotten injured watching over _him_. Okay, that wasn't entirely true; his pre-existing cut had broken open from the fight. When he'd passed out, Levi had feared that would've been the end of it—having bled out in front of a hospital full of people that could've saved his life. That cemented his guilt. Levi would also be lying if he said he didn't start to panic.

   _He’ll be all right. I'm actually glad he passed out while I stitch him back up._ Hanji had said. _Last time I stitched him up he remained awake for almost the entire duration and he had to be calmed down several times._

  With his eyes closed he could envision it again: gaping with dark red blood sluggishly pulsing out from each beat of his heart, nothing keeping the fluid in. Levi had felt sick as he applied pressure to the wound, felt and saw blood wetting the pads he'd swiped from Hanji. Hanji had needed to help in restricting the flow because of the sheer size of it. Levi almost balked at having to clean it. Hanji had handed him a bottle with a metal tip and told him to squeeze it.

  Once the solution—potent and stinging his nose—had set into the laceration, Hanji took more pads and carefully pressed to drain it. They did it once more when Levi squeezed water into the wound next to clear away anything that might be lingering. Next had been removing broken stitches with sterile tweezers. While it hadn’t been as deep as he thought, it did bleed an awful lot.

   _I’m going to puke_. He'd said and had done just that in his mouth a little when Hanji showed him the proper way to stitch up someone. Hanji intended Levi to help all the way through.

  To compare sewing up a human being to pieces of cloth is both accurate and inaccurate. Accurate in the simple act of sewing them up, slowly easing the pieces together so they fit. What kept him from thinking that that's what he was doing was the fact Eren’s skin was soft and warm. Every so often his skin twitched, but by then the bleeding had finally stopped. The Omega was grateful the sliced edges were not flayed and flapping.

  Wrenching his eyes open, Levi kicked around in his blankets. Seeing the scars on his hips only reminded him of the ones that littered the Alpha’s torso. The biggest one he'd seen ran the length of Eren’s forearm, deep and puckered. The smallest ones had looked like pinpricks, dipping and smooth, despite that they were a little too big. He wondered, had Eren cowed.away when receiving those now scarred over wounds, or had he faced them head on? While his current laceration had been treated Eren had made not one noise linked to it, not when he passed out. An injury as great as what he bore, once broken open, should've left him incapacitated. Instead, he'd gotten up and grappled with Erwin. Eren had been been fierce enough to return, eyes full of pain and body hunched over.

  Sitting up, Levi looked around for his phone to check the time. It must be sun up by now and that meant he needed to change Eren’s bandages if he happened to be awake. Unable to find it amongst the blankets, he got up from his nest and left the closet, one hand wiping the sweat from his forehead. The fever is what had initially woken him.

  But coming down the first set of stairs is when _it_ happened, forcing him to stumble into the balustrade, hands gripping tight to keep from collapsing since his knees had suddenly gone weak. Warmth rushed up to his cheeks, joints now sore and weak. Cramps rampaged through his gut, causing him to double over with a gasp, and he inevitably dropped to his knees. Next was that sensitivity, prickly and giving him goosebumps. Clothes that now settled too heavily on him. Itchy, but bearable. An intoxicating scent spread from him—enticing, alluring, sweet. Pressing down on him finally was the weight of his arousal, traveling down to show itself by tenting his sleep pants.

  Levi’s breath caught in his throat at the hand coming near him. It had him lunging for the stairs in an attempt to get away, muscles protesting all the while. He didn't even make it up two stairs, trembling on the steps.

  “No!” Levi rasped, one hand swinging out and legs tucking up near his stomach.

  “Whoa!” Eren said, hands flying up.

  Pain flared through his eyes, scent rippling in the air between them from the force of his alarm. For a fleeting second Levi felt terrible his outburst caused Eren to slam back into the wall. Eren obviously hadn't expected him to react the way he had; Omegas were, after all, supposed to crave touch during this time, not violently flinch away from it.

  “Sorry,” Levi murmured, swallowing hard, and trying to calm his galloping heart.

  Eren shook his head. “No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you. I tried calling your name, but you didn't seem to hear me, and I got worried.”

   _Worried?_

  “Oh,” Levi said. He was left bewildered that Eren wasn't immediately coming closer to get a bigger whiff of him.

  Eren moved to recline on the steps opposite Levi. “Armin sent me a text saying he was already here and got the key. I called Historia to alert her about the blood in her park. She's closing the park today, telling employees that one of the enclosures needs to be looked at. The public will think it's construction.”

  “Goo—Wait, you know Historia?”

  “I do.”

  “You're friends with her.”

  “I am. Although, I was friends with her mate first, as she works for me.”

  Levi’s brows furrowed. “I've never met her. Historia always says she's busy.”

  “She is, I'll vouch for that one. Oh, but back to Armin for a minute—he told me he and Mikasa will bring over what things you've packed once they're done. One of them is going to send a message or call to let me know when they're close or on their way.”

  Levi hesitated. “They'll have to come in.”

  “They won't.” Eren said. “Not if you don't want them to. They can leave your stuff in the garage and I'll get it.”

  The crease in Levi’s expression deepened. “You'll break open your cut again.”

  “So I'll bring in light things, no problem. I'll be careful.” Eren said.

  Levi didn't really want him to risk it, not with the amount of blood that was present last time, but he figured Eren would very well do it anyway. Levi wasn't his keeper or warden.

  “What are you doing awake? Thought you'd still be sleeping.”

  “A twinge in my side initially woke me. While I was waiting for the pain to subside I called Historia, then got up to eat. Figured I'd change my bandages while I was up, and that’s when I heard you. Took me a little longer than I'd have liked climbing the stairs,” Eren admitted.

  Taking a closer look at him, he could see Eren was looking a little pale . . . Climbing the stairs must've taken a lot out of him.

  “I was coming down to do that. As we both can see, it didn't work out well.”

  Eren smiled lightly. “No, it didn't. Is there anything I can do to help while I’m up here? I figure you'd like to get back up in your room during this time.”

  While he'd been talking to Eren, Levi’s arousal was easy to ignore. Now with the reason they were like this in the first place it came back to the fore, throbbing with each beat of his heart. He was right. The Omega wanted to go back to his nest, but the merman in him wanted _water._ It wanted Eren to know what he was and what that meant.

  “I can make it back on my own.” Levi forced himself up two more steps.

  Eren’s next words had him freezing. “If you need help making it to the bathroom whenever you need to shift, just let me know.”

  Slowly, Levi turned to face him. “You know?”

  “Since last night. I could smell the ocean on you, which took me longer than usual to process, and then I saw your eyes drastically change colours. I know what that means.”

   _He knows,_ a part of him thought giddily. _We can show him now. He’ll want to see us. Show him._

  Levi wasn't sure where that came from, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it right then, so he promptly ignored the voices chattering in the back of his head.

  Eren continued, “Historia once told me that being in water helps her during her heats, especially the first day or two. You know, you can swim in the lake. If you don't want people to see you, I suggest at night when it's deserted, but it's there if you want it.”

  Levi perked up. He'd be able to swim in the lake? It was much larger than the river in Reiss Rapids, and that idea was more tempting than he'd let on.

  “I'll think about it. As for getting up there now . . .” Levi bit into his lower lip, glancing down at his hands. He'd willingly let Eren get close, had touched the Alpha himself just last night. Could he do it again to get up there?

  “You can try getting up there on your own while I start the water? If you find you have issues, just let me know and I'll come help if you're comfortable with it. Remember, I don't have to be so close or carry you up. You can hold my hand with the other on the railing, and then the wall when that runs out. Is lukewarm water okay?” At Levi’s nod to all of it, Eren stood and made his way up. He was trying to hide his sharp inhales, one hand going to his midsection.

  Levi couldn't tear his eyes away.

  Hanji had given him a bottle of medication, and told him to give it to Eren if he couldn't handle the pain. Levi sat there for a moment, debating on if he could make it down the steps and back up when his mind wandered back to Eren knowing what he was and what the signs meant. Had he been a suitable mate for someone before? He wasn't like so many people who would have jumped for joy once they figured out they were suitable. But Eren . . . He wasn’t like Erwin who, upon finding out what he was, tried to get to him with renewed vigor. And Eren? Well, he was acting just as he had before knowing, and was even allowing him to choose paths that made him comfortable.

  That knowledge had something in Levi shaking loose at his core, somewhere beneath the tightening in his chest. Not dislodging, just loosening. That same giddy voice from earlier came back to the fore, urging him to nab this Alpha while he could before he got away; reminding him that not all Alphas were the same, which he already knew, and didn't think it needed a reminder.

  Taking a slow breath, Levi headed down the steps. He did more tumbling than crawling down because his legs just didn't want to cooperate with him right then. By the time he reached the bottom, spasms made his limbs tremble and an ache that started behind his eyes turned into penetrating drills that echoed around his skull, nauseating and cruel. He was suddenly grateful he'd moved their bags by the stairs, so there was only a corner to maneuver around.

  Panting, he drug it over the last bit of distance and started rifling through the bag Hanji had given him. His hand closed around a pill bottle at the very bottom of the bag, and while he was at it, he grabbed a change of clothes. Wearing a hoodie wasn't exactly ideal considering the fabric currently on his chest felt like a couple of bricks, but he wasn't comfortable with having nothing covering his top half yet—in the sense of being able to wander around topless, that is.

  “What are you doing down there?” Eren asked from the top of the stairs.

  “I needed a change of clothes.” Levi said, still rifling through the bag. He produced the same packaged pads and gauze Hanji had had on hand earlier and set them between his clothes so they didn't fall.

  He hobbled his way back on all threes, one arm held close to his chest with his prizes.

  “I could've gotten them for you while you were in the tub, you know.” Eren was coming down the stairs.

  “Too bad. Already got them.” Levi said.

  They both made it to the landing around the same time, Eren picking at his nails and Levi sweating profusely. He needed a break, so he leaned against the balusters, head tipped back as he caught his breath.

  “I'm fucking done. As much as I want to get up there on my own, it's not going to happen right now.” Levi stared at Eren reproachfully, who held up his hands as though he was surrendering. “I'll let you help just this once, but you’d best keep as much distance as you can. Don't linger behind me, either.”

  “Are you sure you don't want me to leave?” Even as he spoke, Eren was moving closer, right hand extending.

  “I'll be fine,” Levi said, staring at his outstretched hand.

   _I think_ , he thought, but didn't say.

  “I can sign a contract for you. It prohibits me from doing something you set a rule against. I actually have one if you want to read it over. It pays to always have one on hand.”

  “Contract?” Levi narrowed his eyes.

  Eren nodded. “Yeah. What I do, well, some of it requires contracts. Breaching one has consequences for the person you've elected to have around.”

  “And you'd sign it?” Levi was skeptical about a piece of paper keeping someone at bay.

  “If it makes you more at ease, yes. I'll even show you what happens when it's breached.”

  Though skeptical, Levi agreed that he'd try it. What harm could a piece of paper really do? He waited for Eren to retrieve said paper from his bag and walk back, pen in hand. Surprisingly, he wasn't handed a giant packet full of information. Levi took the paper, body shivering at the magic he felt imbued in the paper, sizzling through him and coiling tightly in his core. Ancient and almost portending.

  “I have many questions,” he said after reading it over.

  “Shoot. I'll answer.”

  “First off, what the hell is with this bold print? The one for someone not counting as housework? And the one about the kid! Don't tell me you've stolen children.”

  “Please, I'm a professional and my business is legit. I can't tell you how many times I've had people ask how much I charge nightly just so someone can sate primal urges. Now there's a clause that states it can't happen. As for the kid, it was a big misunderstanding. You see, this lady blamed us for taking a child, but never thought to think it was the husband who took them out for ice cream. Boy, did he have a surprise when the cops arrested him saying he was being charged with kidnapping. He was like, 'Well how can I kidnap my own kid?’ That lady tried to cover up her own mistake by dragging us through the mud. There might’ve even been an article about that if you look around. She wound up being the reason that’s stated.” Eren didn’t appear to be irritated at being dragged through the mud—maybe it wasn't recent or people have vouched for his business.

  “That makes sense. But all in all, what kind of contract is this? I was expecting an entire packet, not one sheet.” Levi said.

  “What person reads through an entire packet when half of it isn't even relevant to what's needed? That's a waste of time. Mine is short, simple, and to the point. Besides, the little introduction is better than handing it to someone and saying, ‘Just sign this and all your troubles will be over.’ Ominous _and_ suspicious. What you see is what you’ll get.”

  Levi grumbled, taking the pen the Alpha was still holding. “What do I put as payment? And requirements?”

  “Just put a zero there since I'm showing you what happens. Uh, put ‘Caretaker,’ and after that just give an outline of what I can’t do. Oh, and put one week in how long I’d be around for.”

  Nodding, Levi filled in the form:

  


For other job descriptions, please pen in, along with a list of requirements (after speaking with Eren Yeager):

 

___________Caretaker __________

_____Dont make me uncomfortable. That's it._____________

Discuss your terms before filling out the following:

Contracted for how long: A week.

Payment (weekly): ____0_____.

I, Levi Ackerman, have read and understood the terms of this contract and am hereby agreeing to the services provided by Eren Yeager.

  


 “Now what do I do with it?” Levi got the paper back once Eren had signed his name with a little flourish, missing the unnerved look on the Alpha’s face.

  “It’s yours to keep until you decide to terminate it. Then it's mine to be filed away for documentation later.” Eren said.

  Levi folded it neatly, setting it between his layers of clothes. “Do I have to keep it with me at all times?”

  “Not at all.”

  “Now how does a piece of paper keep you at bay?” Levi said.

  “I'm sure you felt it when you held it. The magic in it. It's binding and I have to obey the rule or rules you set down. In your case, it's just to make sure you aren't uncomfortable, which is really vague and not at all helpful, so give me a list of things that make you uncomfortable and I'll show you how it works.”

  “Here’s the list: No pulling me into hugs; touching me when I haven't given the okay; grabbing me; standing behind me. And don't walk toward me like an Alpha.” Levi gestured at Eren as a whole at his confused look. “You Alphas tend to walk in a predatory manner—try not to do that.”

  “ _Oooh._ Okay.”

  When Eren didn't budge, Levi prompted, “Well?”

  Eren looked like he might puke, and it was enough to give him second thoughts about the whole thing.

  He was about to say something when Eren said, “I’m sorry.”

  Eren advanced, stance low, steps deliberate, and eyes becoming brighter the longer Levi looked. He could feel his own change, colours around him sharpening in focus. There were shimmering grey marks on Eren’s torso where his injuries were located, hidden by his shirt. The Omega had been able to see it since Eren had come back to him and Hanji. At first he hadn't known what it meant. The merman part of him tried to tell him that Eren wouldn't hurt them when alarm bells rang in his head at the Alpha easing in behind him, eyes glancing about his frame. One part of his mind was reminding him that he'd been at the mercy of Alphas before and they shouldn't be trusted so easily. He would sooner go down swinging.

   _Keep them at arm's length at all times._

_Don't let them get too close._

_It isn't safe._

Moments after his heart started to beat erratically, Eren’s expression warped into discomfort. Still, he kept coming. Levi’s discomfort skyrocketed when the Alpha started to reach for him. Two parts of himself were at war with each other: one part wanted to welcome him forward, arch closer and purr invitingly. The other wanted to lash out, strike Eren at his weakest points. And that was when Eren turned the colour of milk, green tinting his cheeks, hands freezing where they were, and trembling imperceptibly. He tried to tip his upper half forward in a feeble attempt to grab Levi, but then pulled back feet from completing his task, gasping and stumbling away into the railing at his back, whimpers leaving his mouth unbidden, eyes wrenched shut.

  Levi’s eyes went wide.

  “Ow,” Eren rasped, curling in on himself. The greys on his body flared outwards and something churned in Levi’s gut.

  “It really hurt you.” Levi said, voice shakier than he'd like.

  Eren nodded. “At first it’s hints of discomfort to let someone know they're about to overstep boundaries, and then comes the pain that ranges anywhere from light, to mild, to knock-you-on-your-ass. Mine’s more so the last one right now because it targeted a sensitive area.”

  Levi’s hands itched to reach forward so he could check Eren’s injury, holding himself back at the last minute from moving. “Does it always target sensitive areas?”

  “Yes, though it depends on the sensitive area. Like maybe it goes for an area that's been previously hurt from breaks or something. But with fresher wounds . . . It's always worse. It’ll continue to run rampant until you back off.”

  “And if you hadn't?” Levi asked.

  “Then it wouldn't have stopped until I was incapacitated. It'll get worse until my body gives up because it can no longer tolerate what's happening.” Eren said. Rather than straightening up, he'd moved to a crouch. Levi could only make a noise that signaled he was listening.

  After a moment's hesitation, he inched closer, heart thumping behind his ribcage. Levi moved because he needed to be sure.

With hands that were trembling more than just a little, he grabbed the hem of the Alpha’s shirt, drawing his attention.

  Eren looked up at him, confusion written there plainly. He leaned away automatically. “Levi, you don't need to come closer if you're uncomfortable.”

  “Are you bleeding?” Levi asked. He didn't comment on being uncomfortable, because saying he wasn't would've been a lie, but he just needed to make sure. And he was still a decent distance away.

  “I don't think so. It doesn't feel warm and I'm not lightheaded.” Eren paused. “Your eyes changed again.”

  Levi's eyes were trained on the Alpha’s midsection, watching as the grey slowly ebbed back. “You shouldn't be surprised, since you know what it means.”

  “I'm not surprised. I think they're nice.” Eren shifted. “I think there's medical supplies up in the bathroom—”

  “Hanji gave me a few things. Don't worry about it.” Levi took a second to notice Eren wasn't quite so pale now. “Are you okay enough to make it back up the stairs?”

  “I can make it up fine,” Eren’s smile didn't reach his eyes.

  Pain clouded those bright eyes and changed his posture, hand twitching to his side before it changed course at the last minute to straighten his shirt. Levi glanced to the tightness at the corners of Eren’s mouth, pinched with concentration. He hid it well enough, and Levi would have been none the wiser if he hadn't been looking. So, Levi reached up and grabbed the hem of his shirt again, leaving him stuck in a half-standing, half-crouching position. Eren looked down at him, head cocked.

   _Keep an eye on him,_ Hanji had said. _Even if he can't physically move well, he won't easily admit being in pain to you._

  “I'm sure that you're a decent liar, but right now I'm not buying that,” Levi glared at him for a moment. “What's your pain level?”

  Eren spluttered for a minute before getting his shit together. “Seriously, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle.”

  “If you're fine, then I guess—” Levi released him to hold up the pill bottle. “—you don’t need these.”

  “Are those—?”

  “Hanji gave them to me. But you already said you were fine . . .” Levi started to stuff them back between his clothes when Eren squawked. He looked up. “You going to fess up?”

  Eren’s eye twitched. And then his expression crumpled. More pain flooded his eyes, and his body sagged against the balustrade. Levi could just barely feel him trembling.

  “On what scale?”

  “One to ten.” Levi held up the bottle again. “Ten being the highest.”

  Eren flicked his eyes to the bottle before answering. “It was about a four until I demonstrated a breach. Now it’s roughly a seven.”

  Levi didn't think. He just took the Alpha’s hand in his, gave him the bottle, and curled his fingers around it when he made no move to keep it. That brief touch seared the Omega’s fingertips, fire licking through him.

  “Take them,” he said gently. “Don't brush aside your pain. I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong.”

  Eren searched Levi’s face. “You want the truth?”

  Levi nodded.

   “I kind of feel like shit. My entire body hurts, especially here,” he waved at his midsection. “Every breath hurts. But really, I just want to go back to bed. First, we need to make sure you're comfortable.”

  “If you feel that bad you need to rest.” Levi rose on shaky legs.

  “Won’t be able to until the pills kick in. I’ll take them upstairs.” Eren held out his hand.

  Levi hesitated. Now that he had gotten a change of clothes, he only had one free hand.

  Eren saw his dilemma and offered his elbow. “You can lean into me or the wall, whichever is more comfortable. _Or_ I can carry your things.”

  Levi shifted his things to his right arm, and reached out to grip Eren’s elbow. He was amazed at how natural the action felt.

  Eren held himself still and kept his elbow as far from his body as he could. “It’s okay, Levi. We’ll move when you’re ready.”

  Exhaling slowly, Levi started up the stairs, leaning more toward the wall.

  The searing touch wasn’t bad or painful, more like a familiar tingle racing from his fingertips up his arm and settling on his chest, warming him. He hadn’t even taken three steps when his arm slipped in the crook of Eren’s elbow of its own accord and the frantic fluttering of Levi’s heart finally calmed. Unfortunately, such close contact brought another wave of heat rolling through him. Levi would have collapsed if he hadn’t instinctively clutched Eren’s arm to his chest.

  “Do you need to take a break?” Eren glanced over, feeling Levi’s nails digging into his arm.

  “No, we’re halfway up now. I can make it.”

  “If you’re sure,” Eren said.

  Needing a distraction, Levi switched topics. “What exactly do you do for your company?”

  “Moving on, huh?” Eren’s smile was a little more genuine this time around. “Well, I believe I told you that it helps anyone in need. Half of it has to do with the contract I gave you; we do a multitude of different things ranging from helping overworked stay at home moms and dads to watching over you while you sleep. No, it isn’t as creepy as it sounds. I say that as in we’ll make sure your neighbourhood is safe and that you _feel_ safe.

  “We help teenagers—those who have been kicked out and are left without a place to stay—get a job and teach them the ropes of adulthood. Minor runaways are still a rarity because they think we’ll send them back to their parents, but they ran away for a reason, right? Before we think of even sending them back, we look into who they live with and relatives/close associates who visit frequently. We reassure the kids that if they’ve been hurt then we’ll get evidence and get them moved. It wasn’t so easy a few years ago to keep those kids until we had evidence, but it gets better with each kid we help, gaining a better standing in the community. We also help homeless people. Young men and women forced into prostitution. Anyone who needs a support system to get clean.”

  “Are there any kids that are hard to convince or keep?” Levi paused, a smile touching his lips. “A lot of people wouldn’t even think of that. Sure there are rehabilitation centers . . .”

  “But they aren’t for everyone,” Eren said. He pursed his lips briefly into a tight, thin line. “There are always people who are hard to keep around, hard to convince, and it’s almost always those who have been hurt. A lot of the kids we have now . . .” A faraway look lingered in his eyes and Levi squeezed his arm. Shaking his head, Eren continued, “A lot of the younger ones we picked up off the street, their mothers or guardians killed by diseases or disputes gone wrong. Few were just left on our doorstep with a note explaining how Tiny Titan’s Workshop was the best place they could think of.”

  “That’s fucked up,” was all Levi could think to say.

  “The manner in which they were left, yes,” Eren agreed. “It gives me some solace to know that they’re with people who will never allow them to feel unwanted or unloved again. Ah, here we go.” He stopped at the edge of the tub.

  Levi sat himself on the edge with Eren’s help, thankful for the chance to give his legs a break. The Alpha didn’t linger, instead choosing to step away immediately.

  “You want me to take those for now?” Eren pointed at Levi’s clothes. “I’ll put them on the sink.”

  After passing them over, Levi stuck his hand in the water, letting it cool his heated skin. It was big enough to comfortably fit two people side by side. Both faucets on either side steadily dripped droplets of water. The walk-in shower to the left would have been much nicer had the doors been frosted rather than clear. To the right sat a decent-sized closet with lots of space—which was why he’d been able to sleep there. Turning around to ask Eren to avert his eyes, he was shocked to find that he was already making his way out, one hand over his eyes. He bumped into the doorframe with a grunt.

  “Eren?”

  His head tilted in Levi’s general direction.

  “You can come back after I get in.”

  Eren nodded. “Okay. I’ll wait for the okay.” He shut the door behind him.

  After he was settled into the tub, having let his fevered body chill, Levi let the change take over. Some of the tension and heat eased out of him and he sighed with relief. He wasn’t going to move from the tub for the next few days if he could help it, for the sole purpose that it would make his cycle more bearable. Odd how a merfolk’s cycle became less of an intrusion when water was involved—perhaps it did more good to remind them of where they’d come from.

  “You can come in!” He shouted. He wanted to be left alone for a few more minutes, but he just couldn’t do that to Eren, who hadn’t taken the pills with him and still needed to look himself over.

  Eren cracked the door open enough to peek around it before pushing it open completely, eyes going from him to the closet on the far end of the bathroom, taking in the rumpled blankets piled in it even though he must have seen it earlier.

  “Did you need anymore bedding for your nest? There should be more downstairs if you need them.”

  Levi eyed the Alpha long enough that he shifted in place.

  “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

  “Hearing about your business and the way you talk about it . . . I now understand why you were so willing to help someone you don’t even know. A system reliant on support.”

  “That has nothing to do with your nest,” Eren said.

  “No, but it does help me understand you a little more,” Levi shrugged.

  Eren made a noise between a snort and a laugh.

  “Now take your pills and . . .” Here Levi hesitated.

  Eren didn’t comment at first since he had his mouth under the faucet, getting water into his mouth. Tipping his head back quickly, he swallowed the pills. “And?” He prompted.

  Levi opened and closed his mouth a few times before managing to get the words out. “Look over your wounds in here?”

  Eren frowned.

  “I’m not moving from this tub for a while, but I need to see with my own eyes you aren’t bleeding.”

  Eren gave him a considering look before he unbuttoned his shirt. “Okay.”

  “There’s gauze between my clothes. Some pads.” Levi said. The Alpha’s response was to retrieve them, and then to rummage around in a drawer for a pair of scissors.

  Among the indigo bruises that painted Eren’s back and midsection, the most painful were the few scattered along his wound and the lightest one was on his jaw. Not even a wince or a whine left Eren as he tended to the blazing red puckered line that was his wound. His other scars were clearly visible, and Levi wanted to ask him how he got them all. He wanted to trace them gently with his fingers, as if he could erase any ugly memories they may bring. Levi shifted restlessly in the tub, fluke flapping.

  Eren looked over. “Do you need something?”

  “Don’t they hurt? It hurts me just looking at you.”

  “Not as much as before. The pills will lift the pain completely for a while. I don’t typically take a lot of pills if I can help it, but God do these work miracles.”

  “Do you have a problem with narcotics?”

  Eren laughed quietly. “No, I don’t. I just make a habit of not taking them if I can tough it out because there’s always someone else who could need it more,”

  Levi made a soft _huh_ noise in his throat before clearing it. “You need me to wrap you back up?”

  “That’s entirely up to you. I don’t mind one way or the other,”

  “I’ll rewrap you.”

  “Later, then. I think I’ll let it breathe for a while,” Eren paused. “Hey, who put a different shirt on me?”

  Levi ignored his flaming cheeks. “Your shirt was completely soaked through with blood and I wasn’t having it on my couch. I mean, we didn’t go back to my apartment, but I still wouldn’t have had it on the couch downstairs, so it worked out.”

  “I’m guessing that you were also the one to clean my blade?”

  “Armin helped change you and yes. By the way, no amount of washing or even a good dry cleaner was getting the blood out of that shirt. Hope you don’t mind that you lost it.”

  “I figured. It was one of my junk shirts anyway,” Eren glanced at his phone. “Speaking of junk, there isn’t really any food here and considering neither of us is in proper shape to go shopping, do you mind if I have groceries delivered here?”

  “You can do that? You’re shitting me. Do you know how much I would’ve used that just to avoid seeing my neighbour?”

  “It’s a relatively new thing with some stores, but yeah, you can do that. Here.” Eren tapped at his phone’s screen a few times and then held it out. His eyes, as they were lifting, caught sight of Levi’s body and stayed there. “Are you . . .” Eren paused, lips moving around a word to test it out before he finished, “Molting?”

  “I am,” Levi took the phone after a moment’s hesitation.

  “Does it hurt?” Eren’s eyes were full of concern.

  Levi shook his head. “No. It’s kind of like peeling after a sunburn,”

  “So you just . . . ?” Eren made a vague tearing motion near his legs.

  Levi snorted, scrolling through the app Eren had brought up. The prices of buying in bulk from this place were downright outrageous.

  “What do you know about merfolk? Have you been suitable for someone else?” Levi ignored the pang of hurt the question gave him.

  Eren’s lips quirked up. “No, I haven’t,”

  Levi released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding and felt tension he hadn’t been aware of bleed from him, letting his shoulders droop.

  Eren continued, “As for what I know? It isn’t much, I’m afraid, but I am aware of the whole how-to-identify-mates thing. Of course the easiest pairing is merfolk finding other merfolk and the hardest one can be merfolk finding their mates in humans, especially if both are relatively young around the legal age since—what was it—inheritances vary, don’t they? Takes a bit to get the hang of what I assume is a whole new system with instincts and learning to put your feelings into words. Now, from my standpoint, it was very easy to discern once my mind could properly process input. You smelled like the ocean—which is something merfolk only secrete when they’ve found potential mates, it’s a defense mechanism—and your eyes changed to reflect what you couldn’t show me fully while out of water.” Eren gestured at Levi’s body. “Your scales. Which I must admit are truly breathtaking.”

  “What about history?” Levi tried to hand Eren his phone back, but the Alpha took one look, saw he hadn’t selected anything, and scowled at him, refusing to take it.

  Eren thought for a moment, and then shrugged. “Only what’s in the history books from people who are now nothing more than dust, if that. I mean, please, why would you depict merfolk as something hideous and grotesque?” Eren huffed and he started pacing back and forth, continuing, “Merfolk with warped, horribly scarred faces, sporting horns on their heads, and wielding hooked spears. Those depictions are meant to make people believe that merfolk are ugly inside and out, but I bet anything it was written by someone who was not chosen. I may be suitable for you, but that doesn’t mean I _have_ to be chosen. After all, pairings are agreed upon by both parties otherwise what’s the point? Relationships are meant to be equal and—Shit.” Eren stopped like he hit an invisible barrier.

  Levi looked up after adding meats to the cart. “What?”

  Eren hesitated. “How do you feel about this?”

  “This?” Levi frowned.

  “My being chosen as your potential mate,” Eren swore under his breath. “I should have asked that earlier, to know how you feel.”

  Levi’s finger froze a centimeter from the screen. How _did_ he feel about this? If his past had never happened to him, if Farlan had not fallen trying to protect him and his territory, then finding suitable mates would have been much easier. Eren had only proven to his merman instincts that he was worthy of—had earned—such a thing when he had come back from his fight, whole and mostly intact. It did not matter (much—but the truth was he’d been choosing to ignore it because thinking of Eren lying there and being much too pale still made him feel panicky) to that part of himself that the Alpha had gone up against someone twice his size and weight, or that he had been heavily bleeding, because what mattered most was that he came back. Another part of him wanted to skitter away and pretend like this wasn’t happening, and the third was a sudden desire to move on and be happy. Looking at Eren caused that desire to gnaw at him at the look he was getting: soft and concerned. Levi wanted to tell Eren everything that went through his head until a wave of heat shuddered through him; with a superhuman effort he didn’t let it show.

  “I—I don’t—I don’t know.”

  Eren smiled at him and those fucking eyes softened even more with understanding. “You don’t have to decide anything right this minute.”

  Levi had to look away. “Okay, yeah, uh, thanks?”

  “Does that store have foods you like? I saw you tapping around on it, but I dunno if you were switching tabs or actually selecting something.”

  Eren switched topics so fast Levi’s mind took a minute to be thrown into a different gear. “Oh, uh,” he started brilliantly. “Yeah I found some stuff. I haven’t picked out too much yet.”

  “Good! When you’re done just go to the bottom and hit _PROCEED TO CHECKOUT._ The only thing you’ll have to change is the recipient's address.”

  He didn't intend on finishing up; Eren would need to pick out foods that he would like to have here, too. The app itself was pretty easy to navigate with a sidebar listing the different categories of food; it made him feel as though he was shopping aisle by aisle (which Levi typically did not do). It wasn’t as though the Omega knew how to cook a lot of things. He wasn’t even sure if Eren would like what he _could_ cook. Tilting his head and sneaking a sideways peek at the Alpha, he wondered if Eren could cook and, if so, what.

  Staring at the Alpha had Levi realizing one thing: as uneasy as he felt about this situation, he was intrigued by Eren.

  “Here. I picked out enough for a week,” Levi held out the phone. “Now you have to pick out some things just in case whatever I make you don’t like,”

  Eren took the phone back. “I’m not really a picky eater. Hmn, I wonder if I could persuade someone to bring some of whatever Sasha makes for dinner.”

  “Sasha?”

  “The Beta who lives next door. Whenever she isn’t cooking at the house she’s working at a restaurant,”

  “A chef?”

  “Nope,” Eren said. “Waitress, actually. Loves to cook, but she hasn’t been moved up yet, though I hear a promotion is in the works soon if what I’ve heard is true, that she stepped in for one of the cooks a couple weeks ago, and that same cook is leaving.”

  “Do I need to be on the lookout for, say, something like Titan’s Buffet and some ridiculous slogan like ‘ _WHERE THE PORTIONS ARE SO BIG YOU’LL FEEL LIKE PREY!_ ’? I’m not going within three miles of that place.”

  Eren blinked and then busted out into a full of life fit of laughter that had Levi catching his breath. Eren was already handsome with his messy hair, bright eyes, decent bone structure (the way he held himself with such confidence upped his level of attractiveness), and the laughter made him look a couple years younger, like he was someone that knew only how to play around. Whatever hardships Eren had been through drained away from him and a light switched on somewhere within him. Which part of Eren was the most dominant—the serious side he showed now or a hidden playful side waiting to come out when his movements weren’t limited?

  “I’m not joking,” Levi said, focusing on the here and now.

  “I—I know,” Eren wheezed between breaths, toning it down to chuckles. When he could speak without wheezing he said, “You don’t have to worry about that. There isn’t a restaurant anywhere around that’s affiliated with Tiny Titan’s Workshop or The Titan’s Teacup, but I’ll let you know if she ever decides to open one up.”

  “You better not use that as an idea,” Levi said.

  Eren just grinned and went back to tapping around on his phone. Levi sighed.

  Lowering himself down further in the water, Levi glared at the film marring his otherwise lustrous scales. Wondering if he was ready to shed yet, Levi scratched at the edge furiously to see if it would give any. It didn’t. All he was doing was really aggravating his sensitive skin, reddening it. Just his luck that he would have to wait a day or two more before it would give him any leeway. Not that that was bad . . . Eren hadn’t seemed to mind that his scales were not as bright as they should be; he was aware of the shedding process which saved him from explaining it.

  “You’ll hurt yourself if you keep doing that,” Eren said. He didn’t look up from his phone.

  “It’s starting to itch,” Levi said.

  “You gonna need help shedding?”

  “We’ll see. I’m not sure yet,”

  “Let me know if you need help, okay?” Eren hummed, setting his phone in his pocket. “Order’s been placed—it’ll be here in about an hour. Armin texted me a few minutes ago to tell me they filled his car with the things you’ll need, and I quote, “immediately,” so he’ll be here first. I’ll go down and help him bring in boxes. Mikasa and Annie won’t be here for another couple hours,”

  Levi nodded. “And Armin is due when?”

  “Apparently in about ten minutes,” Eren slipped his shirt on. “Do you mind having Armin inside?”

  Levi thought about it and shook his head. Despite the fact that Armin seemed a little odd—what with the fact that he seemed highly tactile—Levi was certain he would be able to handle the long haired Omega just fine. Something about him piqued Levi’s interest, making him determined to figure out what exactly made him seem so familiar when the Omega was positive their paths had never crossed before. Well, they’d never actually spoken to one another.

  “Good. If I told him he couldn’t come in he’d undoubtedly give me sad kitten eyes. He knows it always makes me cave,” Eren paused. “Almost always.”

  “Sounds like he’s got you wrapped around his little finger,” Levi said. Unfortunately his tone hadn’t been as light as he’d meant, thus making it seem less like a joke.

  “Oh, he’ll have you wrapped around his finger, too. Just wait,” another hearty laugh left him. “Now that I mention it I can’t wait until you see how Mikasa and Annie respond to his requests. You’ll see that Armin is in charge just as they are. The difference? Armin takes control in subtler ways.”

  “I doubt that. Him having me wrapped around his finger, that is,” Levi said. “Go meet your friend before he rings my doorbell obnoxiously.”

  Eren snickered all the way out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

  “Him and his friends are going to be the death of me.” Levi mumbled, slinking down further into the water. He’d clean up whatever spilled over the edge of the tub whenever he could peel himself away.

  Closing his eyes, Levi let his mind wander back to Eren’s question: How do you feel about this? Again those parts warred with one another, unwilling to come to a mutual agreement on this one subject. _He came back to us. But he’s an Alpha. They’re not all the same; you know that. He keeps proving that he doesn’t take like_ them. _He’s different. We can let him in._ Another wave of heat squashed that thought of letting him in. Maybe he could, but it wouldn’t be while Levi was in this condition. Granted he could take care of himself if it came down to it . . . That same part of him that told him Eren could be let in, that he’s different, wanted the Alpha to keep taking care of him. Not in the way that his cycle was currently demanding, oh no; it was in the way that would allow Eren to shower him with gentle touches, whispered words, bouts of play, to encourage him to choose the paths that made him most comfortable—choices he was now given, and could take. A sharp current tore through Levi’s tail, quivered his fins, and brought tears to his eyes because he realized he _wanted_ those things. Levi dragged his hands down his face, ignoring the slight bite of his claws.

   _I won’t say anything to him,_ Levi thought, _not until I know him better. And maybe some of his friends—it can’t hurt to know them if I decide to take him as mine._ Thinking of Eren as his, even for a second, sent a little pleased thrill through him. If he decided against taking Eren it would be difficult, but not impossible, to find more suitable mates. There was no shortage in finding someone that would be compatible, but Levi was starting to find out how stubborn the merman in him was in keeping Eren around for the long haul if that was something he also wanted.

  Levi had given another long-suffering sigh when he heard harsh whispers. Straightening himself up in the tub, he opened his mouth to call out, to find out what the hell was going on, when something thumped against the door.

  “Armin!” Eren’s hiss was quiet enough that told Levi he was still a ways behind his friend.

  And then the door flew open to reveal the small frame standing in the doorway, blonde hair immaculately pulled back into a fancy half-updo and broaches gleaming merrily. Thrusting his hands forward Armin brandished a familiar blue-green box, the only thing brighter than Armin’s hairpins and eyes was his grin, a grin so wide that Levi’s cheeks gained sympathy twinges. The Omega was too stunned to do anything but stare at him, mouth having dropped the second that door opened.

  “Levi!” Armin said jovially, arms wide as though he expected a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thanks to tacticalghoul for putting up with my constant pestering and for reading this over (seriously, thank you).  
> If any of you guys are interested in Tokyo Ghoul, I'll be rewriting my Zombie AU (I did more research, put more thought into it) very soon. Would it be beneficial to keep a list of what I'll be updating, and how the progress is coming along? Let me know if that's something you'd appreciate!  
> Come find me under MuseMusing on Tumblr where you're welcome to follow me or send me messages; I don't mind at all.  
> Don't forget to let me know what you liked about this chapter, and remember questions are welcome, too. Thanks for reading (and being patient), guys!


	4. We Are (Family).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this chapter out like ages ago, but I fell into hell known as My Hero Academia (please forgive me).  
> Without further ado, here is chapter four! I hope you guys enjoy it.

_ I’m getting too old for this shit,  _ Eren sighed, and leaned against the balustrade.

  “Armin!” he hissed through clenched teeth.

  Armin threw a smile over his shoulder and scampered into the room. A minute later Eren heard a thump as he purposely threw himself against the bathroom door, and Eren bristled. Oh, no. He couldn’t have Levi eating Armin. Shoving himself off of the wall, Eren lurched forward to drag his oldest friend back downstairs—by his hair if necessary. He should have known that Armin would do something like this.

  Eren rounded the corner and found that Armin had already thrown open the door and was standing there proudly offering up a box of donuts from The Titan’s Teacup, and greeting Levi with a shout and the biggest damn grin Eren had ever seen on anyone.

  He was going to strangle Armin. Period. End of story. A good throttling would be excellent.

  “Armin!” He hissed again, grabbing his friend by his thin upper arm.

  Armin tipped his head back to look at the Alpha. If he didn’t know any better, Eren would figure Armin was trying to look up his nose. Looking the perfect picture of innocence, he asked, “What?”

  “Don’t what me, you know perfectly well what,” Eren frowned down at him. “You can’t just go barging into someone’s bathroom!”

  “But I brought donuts,” Armin pouted.

  “There’s a counter downstairs,” Eren said flatly.

  “Well, I wanted Levi to know, you butt. Besides, I don’t think he minds.” Armin waved Eren off and practically skipped over to Levi.

  Eren refrained from growling, but he did stomp over to his friend. “That’s it, you’re leaving.”

  “I’m not going—Hey!” Armin squealed when Eren picked him up around his waist and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Thank God for painkillers. “Put me down, you asshole!”

  “So I’ve upgraded from being a butt to an asshole.” Eren ignored a wiggling Armin to smile apologetically at Levi. “I’m sorry about this. He has no manners.” And then, neatly turning on his heel, Eren walked out of the bathroom. Just before the bathroom door clicked behind him, he thought he heard Levi laughing quietly.

  “You’d forget to feed yourself if it wasn’t for us,” Armin was saying. “I couldn’t let you forget to feed poor Levi,”

  “I  _ do not _ forget to feed myself,”

  “Oh, right, how  _ could _ I forget all the children who shovel food into your mouth?”

  “You really going to count that? I almost died because Nanaba decided it was a good idea to feed me while I was sleeping.”

  “You cried with her when Mike scolded her,” Armin smirked.

  “I had tears in my eyes because the force of my coughing made me gag and let me tell you that was unpleasant,”

  “You know you felt terrible,”

  “Armin? Just be quiet.” Eren grumbled, heading into the kitchen.

  Armin was quiet. For about two point five minutes. “He’s cute, y’know. Levi.”

  “He is, isn’t he?” Eren deposited Armin in the kitchen.

  Armin nodded enthusiastically. “He still reminds me of a grumpy kitten. I don’t think that’ll ever change.”

  Eren opened his mouth only to suddenly envision Levi as a tiny, fuzzy black cat that, instead of being wide-eyed, was as grumpy as a Sphinx that had gotten wet. Not only would he look permanently grumpy, but he would be perpetually expressive in that odd way cats are. The image of a wobbly, pissed off cat had Eren throwing his head back and laughing. Even though he’d agreed with Armin in a text, and agreed with him now, he hadn’t actually imagined it. Until now.

  “Careful, Armin, I think that one has claws.” Eren snickered.

  Armin set the donut box on counter and skipped out into the garage. “I saw! I still wanna hug him.”

  “I’d say he might eat you, but he didn’t seem to care once he recovered from his shock.” Eren followed Armin out to the trunk of his car, which was still open. A bag was on the ground in front of it.

  See, Eren had been in the middle of taking that bag—full of Levi’s bedding, which needed a wash—when Armin had asked where Levi was. Armin’s eyes had lit up and he’d practically ran inside to greet his “favourite grumpy kitten.” Eren had tried to tell him that it wouldn’t be a good idea and, Armin being Armin, didn’t listen. He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with their scents. Before Eren had gained the merman’s favour Armin had always just smelled like home—that new book smell mixed with spices and lemon (he’d spent more time at Armin’s house when he was younger, thanks to his father). Now, beneath that, Eren could detect the tiniest traces of something sweet-smelling that reminded him of the ocean. It wasn’t a full-blown smell, and it wasn’t the same, but that connection was there.

  “He looks kind of like Kenny,” Armin said, so quietly that had Eren not had such keen ears he would have missed it.

  Eren’s heart clenched at the tears in Armin’s eyes, which he didn’t even try to hide. It wasn’t  _ Kenny _ that Levi looked like, and he wanted to tell Armin about those pictures he had found not too long after Kenny was murdered in cold blood. Armin would start to bawl outright. No, he wouldn’t be the one responsible to redden those baby blues or make his skin blotchy. And then he would need to explain to his irate sister about why Armin was upset—could almost hear the snap of her jaws as she subtly threatened to tear out his throat with her teeth for being the reason her Omega was upset. All right, so maybe she wouldn’t threaten to do that, but he damn sure didn’t want to face her steely glare.

  So, instead of telling Armin what he thought, he set his hand on the Omega’s head and gently drew him closer. “His surname is Ackerman,”

  Head whipping up, Armin’s eyes went wide. He’d been relaxing into Eren’s side until those words were uttered. “Have you asked him if he knows Kenny?”

  “No, not yet,” Eren said.

  “How come?”

  Eren hesitated, glancing back at the garage door. “He’s . . . been hurt bad. I’m not sure how or why, but I’m certain he’s suffered at the hands of Alphas. He tells me he feels bad because I broke open my cut looking after him and while that may be true, it doesn’t feel like the whole story. That and I don’t think pestering him about his family tree is a good idea,”

  “Probably not.” Armin eyed him for a moment. “He didn’t tell you he’s been hurt, did he?”

  “No, he didn’t. All I really needed were a few clues here and there.” Eren pursed his lips before adding, “Even though he volunteered to look after me while I healed, he was so scared to be left alone with me; I offered to go, or to even have someone else stationed here as extra protection if he felt like he needed it, but he refused both, and because of that . . . I signed a contract with him until he feels more at ease.” Eren’s hand lifted halfway up to his side, hovering above his concealed would-be scar. “I could see that he was skeptical about a piece of paper keeping me at arm’s length, so I let him see what would happen if I did something he wouldn’t like.”

  Armin stared at him in disbelief. “You, you haven’t been contracted to anyone since—”

  “Since Kenny died, I know.” Eren said.

  While Eren grabbed a box from the trunk, he spotted a movement from the corner of his eye, and balancing the box against his thigh and the trunk, he reached out and grabbed the yoke of Armin’s shirt. Halting, Armin gave him a teary-eyed pout.

  “And where are you going?” Eren asked.

  “To give Levi a hug! He needs a hug,” Armin practically wailed.

  Unperturbed, Eren just lifted a brow at him. “Are you forgetting where Levi currently is?”

  “No! But he still needs a hug,” he said.

  “You can give him a hug later if he lets you. Until then, you have to wait.” Eren’s stern tone could have had him come off as mean if not for the affection in his eyes.

  “But—”

  “No buts,” Eren interrupted. “Now help me unload the car before all the food gets here,”

  Sighing, Armin grabbed a medium-sized box labeled  _ BATHROOM _ . “Because you’re being so mean I claim rights to hug him before you.”

  Eren laughed.

  “You gonna be okay hauling in food and boxes? That contract stuff probably left you feeling like crap,”

  Eren hefted up the somewhat light box he had previously abandoned. Other than his side and chest feeling tight and numb, he could move well enough without any pain whatsoever. Short of falling or being hit he would be perfectly fine and healthy (so long as he didn’t lose any more blood).

  “Thanks to Hanji’s pills I have full mobility and no pain—though that doesn’t stop me from wanting to sleep for a little bit of forever.”

  “You gonna get some sleep after everything gets settled?” Armin asked. The two of them started to bring things into the house, making a few trips back and forth.

  “Uh, maybe. I’ll have to see how things are in a few hours,”

  Armin’s eyes brightened, a sly smile tilting his lips up. “I’ll stay for a bit to keep Levi some company if you do decide to rest,”

  That look sent chills up Eren’s spine. “How do you plan to keep him entertained?”

  Armin smiled evilly. “You remember your younger years? Your teenage years. My memory hardly ever fails me, thus giving me a vast array of stories that Levi would be interested in, especially if he’s fond of you. After all,” Armin leaned in close, whispering, “That form is only shown to family/close friends or mates, giving me further reason to play matchmaker.”

  Eren frowned as his mind drifted back to all the stuff he had done. Immediately those conjured images had him making a truly unfortunate expression right then. From all the times he had mouthed off to elders and other children his age because they had pissed him off. All the times he got into fights during high school with bullies. Tying himself to people because he had a penchant for wanting to beat people up, and while he had done those things with the belief that whomever needed to be taught a lesson had brought it upon themselves, his style and execution of said orders were reckless and careless. Of course all of that had stopped sometime after he turned eighteen and decided to keep someone safe rather than go after a target. From then on, when he realized his faults and flaws, Kenny showed him that sometimes helping people felt ten times more fulfilling than beating the snot out of douchebags. All in all, he had kind of been a little shit.

  Eren felt like his soul was seeping out through his mouth.

  It was Armin’s turn to laugh. “The look on your face is priceless, Eren. Mmn, you know, the story that I have mind I think Levi would be  _ veeeery _ interested in,” he purred.

  “What are you . . . talking about?” Eren asked, and then, with horrible flashes from four years ago, it dawned on him. “Oh, hell no. No. No way. You are not telling him that one. End of discussion.”

  “Come on, it’s funny. He’d get a kick out of it,” he said.

  “He might, but I am no way letting you retell that story.” Eren said. Okay, so he might be spouting a bunch of bullshit to his friend because he didn’t want  _ Armin _ telling Levi that story—he wanted to tell the Omega himself and see his expression for himself. The story wasn’t embarrassing, not really, because he had helped a dozen people in the end despite winding up bruised and battered. Oh, and he might have gotten shot once. Or maybe twice.

  “You know you liked being called Ms. Yeager.” Armin smirked at him before his eyes lit up. “Oh! That reminds me . . .” Armin skipped to the front seat of his car, pulling out a guitar from the passenger’s side.

  “My guitar!” Eren rushed over, gingerly taking the heavy object after shooting him a disapproving look. “You swung by the house to get it? By the by, that shouldn’t remind you of anything, least of all a guitar,”

  “Yeah! I didn’t know how long you’d be here for, and I know you haven’t played recently.” Armin frowned at him. “It just hit me that I had it, okay? Close my trunk, will you.”

  Eren huffed, doing as was asked of him. He was grateful that Armin had put his guitar in its case, making it easier to lug around. “So that’s it, right? Nothing else?”

  Armin met him by the door, holding a stuffed . . . something. “Yup! We got everything,” 

  “What’s that?” Eren asked.

  Armin held up the stuffed stingray proudly. “It was on Levi’s bed when we got there. I didn’t want to stuff it into a box, so I put it in the front seat,”

  “Huh,” Eren said.

  “Now go put that thing down, go fetch Levi, and we’ll snarf down some donuts,” Armin said.

  As it turned out, he didn’t have to go fetch Levi for anything—he was standing in the entrance to the kitchen wearing an oversized sweatshirt, one he was certain he had seen before, and sweats. Looking damp and only mildly uncomfortable, fingers plucking at the fabric he was currently clad in, Eren thought he was cute and maybe a little boyish looking. Eren was furiously trying to think of something to say or do that might help Levi be more at ease when Armin squealed and launched himself at the man. Eren lurched forward to grab him and ended up dropping the guitar case on his foot. While he yelped and limped, Armin had succeeded in tackling Levi to the ground out of pure happiness.

  “Levi! Hi, hi! I brought you guys donuts because I know Eren can be so forgetful at times, and I couldn’t let him forget to feed you. There’s also a case of water lying around here somewhere that I brought in along with a majority of your bedroom stuff. Oh! And this stingray is the cutest little stuffed animal that I’ve ever seen, but don’t worry, I won’t swipe it,” Armin kept babbling at Levi, who blinked up at him. “I didn’t just bring you some food, I also brought this . . .” Armin rummaged in his pocket to procure a hair bow that he used to pin back Levi’s bangs. “Welcome to the family!”

  Levi’s eyes darted to Eren’s and he looked away just as fast, Adam’s apple bobbing. “F-family?”

  Armin nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah! Family.” Armin threw Eren a dirty look, speaking directly to him. “Even if you guys don’t become mates I’m introducing him to everyone. If you don’t like it, then you can kiss my broaches.” He pulled Levi up a little, squashing the poor Omega’s head into his chest.

  Eren tried to keep a frown off his face to avoid directing attention toward the fact that Levi’s eyes were tearing up. Levi squeezed his eyes shut and his arms twitched like he couldn’t decide whether or not he should hug Armin back.

  “D’ya wanna be a part of our family, Levi?” Armin rubbed his cheek against the top of Levi’s head. It was something commonly seen between close Omegas to show their affection, so, naturally, Eren was stunned.

  Levi’s arms finally moved, hands resting on Armin’s sides tentatively. With a tear tracing itself down his cheek, he said, “It wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to me.” His tone was light, edged with a little quaver, but Eren detected a sense of despair. Armin must have, too, because he looked desperately from Levi to Eren.

  Levi didn’t appear to accept touch so easily and for an Omega that was something that could be construed as concerning. Omegas were typically a highly tactile dynamic when they had never been threatened. Levi wasn’t just wary of touch, he’d seemed almost afraid of it—needed to steel and prepare himself when there needed to be skin on skin contact. Eren was by no means stupid, he knew that Levi’s violent outburst earlier on the steps didn’t stem from nothing; one could be paranoid and cautious and still react calmly when they were shaken from their own minds, but Levi’s body had instinctively reacted with absolute terror, seeking to keep him away no matter what. Right now with the mention of belonging to a family, crushed against Armin’s chest, Levi looked so vulnerable. A part of Eren rose up and he wanted to carefully extract him from his friend and pull the Omega into his arms and snuggle into him until his love and affection blotted out whatever still haunted him. Staring at Levi he could only wonder who had broken him, leaving him with no sense of security or even a family. At that moment, he knew one thing for certain: Eren truly wanted to rip apart whoever it had been so he could tell Levi he could feel at ease knowing his tormentors were nothing more than rotting cadavers.

  Eren did the only thing he could do right at this moment—he went over to the tangled pair and crouched slowly, aching foot forgotten. “Armin is right. We don’t have to be mates for you to be a part of our large, mismatched family, so I extend my very own warm welcome. You will always have a home with us no matter what happens.”

  Levi looked up at him, eyes shining so brightly they glittered like gems. “Does your friend take in a lot of strays?”

  “Nothing but!” Armin said proudly.

  “You’re squishing Levi,” Eren tapped him on the shoulder. Addressing Levi, he said, “Pretty much, yeah.”

  Levi smiled, it was small and just barely there, but it was present nonetheless. He leaned into Armin for just a second.

  Eren tilted his head and smiled, holding out one hand. “We’ll eventually introduce you to a house full of rowdy children, teenagers, and real lively adults, but for now how about we fill our stomachs?”

  “Sounds good.” Levi said. “I deal with rowdy children on a near daily basis, so I won’t be bothered.”

  “Ooh, you do? Where do you work?” Armin hauled himself to his feet, still holding the stingray.

  Levi glanced at Eren’s hand. After a few moments of hesitation, he took it and rose up onto his feet. “Reiss Rapids.”

  Armin gushed, “I  _ love _ that place so much. The dolphins are so gorgeous. I almost kidnapped a panda to take it home with me, they’re adorable and cuddly looking. Have you ever seen that one video with that lady that tried to clean a panda pen and they were just so interested in the basket meant for fallen leaves? Ooh, ooh, and I  _ could never _ forget about the monkeys!”

  Levi gave Eren a quizzical look. He glanced down, saw he was still holding Eren’s hand, and let go quickly. “I think I would’ve remembered seeing you there, you’re so enthusiastic,”

  “Trust me, it would be hard not to notice him because he’s usually flanked by the world’s grouchiest looking Alpha.”

  “Mikasa is not grouchy.” Armin frowned at him, wandering into the kitchen. “I seem to remember a time when  _ you _ were the grouchiest Alpha around, Eren,”

  Eren grumbled, “Let’s just eat.”

  “You mean to tell me he wasn’t always this way, Armin?” Levi asked.

  “I meant that look-wise. It got to the point that everyone joked he came out of the womb permanently irritated,”

  “I’m putting out applications for new friends, effective tomorrow.” Eren said.

  Levi just cracked another smile. “So what pissed in your Cheerios so much?”

  “I just got into a lot of fights,” Eren’s response was automatic, left hand coming up to wrap around his opposite forearm as though he could physically stop the ache coming from the scar there, reminding him of his past. It was true, he had gotten into a bunch of fights—many of them involved his father and then he joined Kenny. And yeah, he used joining as an excuse to get back at the world for what his father had done, only to realize later on down the line that he could actually change his ways and be a better person.

  Armin used napkins to hand out donuts, giving him a sympathetic look. He knew. Armin was aware of everything his father had done, having patched him up a few times in their early teenage years. He’d been the one to scold Eren once finding out his forearm had been sliced open and he hadn’t went to see a doctor; he might have gone if he didn’t loathe hospitals and doctors. Hanji was the only exception because Kenny trusted them, calling them when house visits were in order.

  “You did?” Levi asked. Eren noticed his eyes skimmed his upper torso in silent askance.

  “Yes. More than I care to admit. Over the last few years, though, I haven’t gotten into anything too serious.”

  Levi bobbed his head, biting into his donut with sprinkles. Eren picked up his guitar, checked it over, and then propped it up against the wall before he joined. No one really spoke as they ate, although Eren could practically see Armin vibrating with energy. It was too damn early for an energetic Armin—an energetic Armin didn’t like to stay still for too long and tended to talk so much. Eren loved Armin, they were family, but goddamn he had never met anyone who could talk so much or had so much energy depending on the day (he wasn’t counting toddlers).

  “You know,” Armin said, after wolfing down a fourth donut, “I won’t say anything about you being a . . .” Armin made weird flapping motions.

  “What?”

  “If those are supposed to be fins, I’m not impressed,” said Eren.

  Levi leaned in closer to him and whispered, “I thought they were supposed to be wings?”

  Eren shrugged.

  Armin’s mouth mimicked a fish. “Better?”

  “No, not really.” Eren polished off his own fourth donut.

  “Want another?” Armin tried offering Levi more, but he just shook his head and looked a little green. He hadn’t even eaten half of his third donut, choosing to set it aside instead. “Aw, okay. Anyway, I mean it, though. I won’t say anything. You can trust me.”

  “I, I don’t think you’ll, ah, tell anyone,” Levi stammered. There was an odd, perplexed look on his face.

  Eren’s brows shot up at him, though he said nothing.

  Armin leaned around them to look in the direction of the door when the bell chimed merrily. “Who’s that? Mikasa and Annie shouldn’t be here yet.” Armin checked his phone. “They would’ve let me know when they were on their way. I didn’t get anything from them. Eren, did you?”

  Levi’s eyes flitted to the door and he moved closer to Eren’s side, fingers twisting in his oversized sweatshirt. Seeing the Omega come closer to him, instinctively seeking comfort, had him straightening his spine. Taking his phone from his pocket, he frowned when he saw the notification. “It’s the food. I never heard the notification. Shit.” He smiled at Levi apologetically again. “You want to go upstairs while they bring everything in? I’ll let you know when they leave.”

  He hesitated before nodding. Grabbing his stingray Levi hurried as fast as his heat-ridden bones would allow. Armin rushed up next to him, murmuring softly to him, and offering an arm to him.

  Glancing out the peephole Eren spotted one female and one male dressed in slacks and collared shirts, the logo of the company emblazoned on their breast pocket. The woman had a name tag that said she was Casey, the guy’s name was Phillip. He greeted them with a smile.

  “Mr. Yeager?” asked the man.

  “That’s me,” Eren said.

  “Could you sign here to confirm your order?” He was handed a clipboard and pen.

  Eren made a vague noise of agreement, took the clipboard, and signed for it. After handing it back, he asked, “I’ll leave the door open for you guys, okay?”

  “Of course, Mr. Yeager. We’ll be right back,” the woman said. She smiled at him, then they both went to the truck in the driveway behind Armin’s little green car.

  After some consideration, Eren decided to move everything they’d brought in from Armin’s car over to the stairs to avoid a clutter in the kitchen. It would be easier to bring everything up later on. Glancing up the stairs, he saw Armin peek his head around the corner, flash him a thumbs up and a smile, and then he disappeared back into the bedroom.

  “Just moving in?” the woman asked from behind him. She was carrying a crate full of fruit. She glanced down the foyer into the living room. He was pretty certain the guy was carrying meats.

  “Something like that,” Eren said, going back into the kitchen with both workers at his heels. “I’m kind of like the hired help, really.”

  “You want us to put the food away?” Phillip asked. He was probably more interested in getting his work done than keeping up a string of friendly conversation.

  “Yeah, it’ll cut down on the amount of stuff I need to do.” Eren said. Phillip looked him up and down, but Eren couldn’t bring himself to care what the man thought. If the guy knew he owned a business he might birth a litter of kittens. Shit, Levi almost did that.

  Something tickled his nose when he went back by the stairs. Tipping his head back, Eren took several short, sharp sniffs to identify it and his head started to feel woozy, shudders running through his body. It was Levi’s unique, intoxicating scent and he couldn’t stop inhaling. Now that he was really focusing on it, Eren never wanted to stop breathing it in. The Alpha was beginning to realize that Levi was starting to seriously remind him of home, too. Now, Armin had always been a symbol of home all throughout his childhood and teenage years when he hadn’t known much beyond pain; that type of symbolism would probably never go away. But Levi, Levi was reminding him of what home had  _ become _ —full of comforting hugs, soothing noises, happy laughter, feeling safe. Maybe that didn’t exactly make sense because those things don’t have smells, but Eren could feel it wash over him like a physical thing. Underneath that, he could smell something bittersweet that tastes like his favourite chocolate; it smelled different than he was sure it was supposed to—unusually subdued with traces of hesitance from Levi’s fear. It had to have had something to do with what had happened to the Omega.

  He found himself wishing that Levi would pick him, because then Eren really could smother him with positive feelings and show him he didn’t have to shoulder all this fear by himself. Only thing was that things would have to be done differently if they  _ did _ wind up as mates. Most often merfolk had the tendency to claim their mates and then kept moving on in their relationship since they already felt so connected. Maybe he would feel more at ease by doing the normal couple thing? The dating stage, the awkward first kiss stage, the getting-to-know-each-other stage.

  From the corner of his eye, Eren saw Phillip staring up at the stairs, nostrils flaring. Even if Eren had wanted to stop his lips from curling in order to bare his teeth, he wouldn’t have. A snarl bubbled up from his chest, a low warning.  _ I won’t tell you Levi is mine, but it’d still be in your best interest to back off, _ the thought stayed firmly in the front of his mind as he postured in front of Phillip, eyes narrowed and scent showing his displeasure.

  Phillip cleared his throat and rushed out of the house. From then on Casey brought in everything since the man refused to come back in. The Alpha helped Casey put away whatever she brought in.

  Once everything was finally done, Eren smiled to Casey, who was currently standing just outside the front door holding the last crate that’d been brought in. “Thank you for doing a great job,” he said.

  “You’re welcome! Do you need anything else?” Casey asked.

  Eren shook his head. “Nope. Can’t think of anything.” He waved to Casey when she went back to her car. He only shut and locked the door again when he saw the car turn the corner to head out of the community.

  “Are you trying to kill us by piling all of this stuff at the base of the stairs?” Armin’s voice had him turning around.

  They were both picking their way around the boxes and whatnot. Eren rolled his eyes. “Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous.”

  “Armin tells me you sing,” Levi’s eyes drifted to the guitar in the study to Eren’s left. “And play the guitar.”

  “On occasion,” Eren admitted. Arching a brow at Levi, he asked, “Do you want me to play a few songs?”

  Levi flushed and tromped ahead of them into the kitchen. “No.”

  “Yes.” Armin giggled. “Sing for us, Eren!”

  Shrugging, Eren grabbed his guitar case and lifted it. Armin pressing in close had his brows scrunching up. If Eren still had food, he would’ve been worried Armin was going to swipe it. “Can I help you?”

  “I thought I heard snarling earlier. Was everything okay? I didn’t want to leave Levi up there all alone because he was still somewhat spooked,”

  “Yeah, everything was okay. Caught the guy sniffing around, literally,” he said.

  Armin snorted. “Men.”

  “Er, we’re men, Armin.”

  “Yes, we are, but apparently we can control ourselves much better than others. You don’t go sniffing around someone else’s house. It’s rude.” And with that, Armin hurried after Levi and plopped down next to him on the sofa. Eren couldn’t help the smile from forming on his face.

  Sitting down on the chaise portion of the couch, staying a decent distance away, Eren took out his guitar and started tuning it, plucking the strings to ensure they were pitched just right. Unfortunately, he was probably going to be clumsily playing. Or, maybe not, since his fingers were moving on their own like they hadn’t forgotten how to navigate this instrument.

  “So, what am I playing?” Eren asked.

  Levi, who was still clutching his stingray, shrugged. “You pick.”

  “I don’t have anything in mind.” Armin added.

  Eren hummed and picked at the strings for a few minutes to get reacquainted with his guitar and to pick a beat and rhythm to what he had in mind. He’d already had a song in mind, had already opened his mouth to start, when he looked back to where the two Omegas were huddled up on the couch—Armin lifted his hand and set it on Levi’s head, who only tensed briefly, and then started to pet Levi. Eren didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy, he couldn’t, not when Levi was looking so content. And Armin was family, he would never hurt Levi. All he could see were those tears in his eyes from before, the one that traced a path down his cheek. Armin pinning back Levi’s bangs.

_ Welcome to the family _ , Armin had said.

  With that, Eren knew what he had to sing, and the words flowed out of him, melodic and holding a smooth albeit low, raspy, deep cadence: 

  
  


_ We are, we are not your ordinary fami-mily _

_ But we can all agree that we are, we are _

_ As close as close can be _

_ So it don’t matter what it looks like _

_ We look perfect to me _

_ We got every kind of lover; we’re so lucky indeed _

_ They can keep on talking, it don’t matter to me, ‘cause we are, we are family _

  
  
  


As Eren sang, he closed his eyes and envisioned his family: An image of his mother came, gone as fast as it had come up, before he saw Nanaba, Lynne, and Thomas among a couple dozen or so other children he watched over. Teenagers that had come to him when they had nowhere else to go. Young adults who didn’t know the ropes of adulthood because no one thought to teach them. He saw their faces flashing across his closed eyelids, saw them smiling and happy.

  
  


_ So what? We don’t look, _

_ We don’t act, we don’t walk, we don’t talk _

_ Like you do _

_ So what? _

_ If we hang just to hang, ain’t no shame _

_ We gon’ do what we want to _

_ ‘Cause we come from everywhere _ __  
_ Searching for ones to care _ _  
_ __ Somehow we found it here

_ We found us a home _

  
  


He saw everyone he had befriended despite their differences: Oluo, Jean, Ymir. Those who had welcomed him with open arms: Armin, Mikasa, Mike, Historia, Petra, Annie, Kenny. Everyone else who had inserted themselves into a business that Kenny had started to help others. 

  
  


_ Okay, so the links in our chain makes us strange _ __  
_ But really they make us stronger _ __  
_ And I wouldn't replace not a thing _ __  
_ Mother or father _ _  
_ __ ‘Cause we,

_ ‘Cause we come from everywhere _ __  
_ Searching for ones to care _ __  
_ Somehow we found it here _ _  
_ __ We found us a home!

  
  
  


Eren lightly bounced his foot on the floor, fingers strumming over the strings with practiced ease. He felt the way words could cause his heartbeat to speed up to try to match the set rhythm. And the setting of the song had him seeing a happy, smiling Levi surrounded by Eren’s giant support system, the main reason why he had been able to take on all the responsibilities that had been entrusted to him.

  And then, before he could start the final verse, the air around him shifted. His mouth was open and the words were there on the tip of his tongue waiting to be spilled when the couch dipped and arms haltingly went around his midsection—the arm around his back and the hands at his uninjured side were tightening and becoming unyielding, refusing to let him go. A face slowly pressed into the side of his chest. Eyes opening, they were immediately drawn to the opposite side of the couch, where Armin was sitting, clutching the abandoned stuffed animal.

  If Armin was there . . . That means that the person who was currently clutching at him . . .

  Dragging his eyes over to the spot beside him, Eren went as still as a statue with Levi curling into his side. The arm trapped against his side and Levi’s body twitched, wanting to draw Levi into a tighter hug, but his instincts were screaming  _ don’t move. _

  “L-Levi?” his voice was soft, afraid to speak normally because Levi might spook. Eren glanced back over at Armin, eyes pleading, and mouthing,  _ “What do I do?” _

  Armin paused, considering, and then shrugged, palms up facing the ceiling and head tilting. He wasn’t any help; he didn’t know what to do either.

  Levi peeked up at him from under his lashes, just barely lifting his head, and Eren’s world stopped turning and his heart stopped beating at the look on the Omega’s face. It was a look that he often saw on neglected and abused children when they got settled into their new homes and someone came much too close for comfort—it was such a raw, desperate vulnerability that they could no longer bear to hide. Something in the depths of his eyes begged Eren to not be like others, and he wanted to tell Levi he wouldn’t be—would never be. Unease churned his stomach and Eren’s mouth opened.

_ Who broke you? _ He found himself suddenly desperate to ask that question, to know who put such a heartbreaking expression on Levi’s face.

  “Why?” Eren whispered. It didn’t matter right then that Levi couldn’t possibly know that Eren was referring to his past. For how long had his abuse lasted? Were his abusers still around him in close proximity? Did he never get justice?

  Levi might have been a grown man, but that meant nothing to the protective side of Eren, the one that wanted to pull him close and whisper to him that everything would be all right, that he would help Levi get closure if it was needed.

  Levi shook his head and hesitantly pressed closer. Eren wasn’t sure if he was really breathing or not, so he had to stare at his back just to make sure. That was when Armin came over to sit on Eren’s other side, and him lifting his free hand to pet and scratch at Armin’s scalp was so easy to do, so natural, done so many times over the years it was instinctive, muscle memory causing his arm to move automatically. Armin leaned into the touch, as much of an instinct as Eren’s petting, and trilled quietly, eyelids fluttering. From his other side, Levi’s breath hitched, and a wave of heat crashed over Eren like a rising tide, trying to smother him and he tensed to suppress a full-bodied shiver. He couldn’t stop his hand from tensing in Armin’s hair, who chuffed at him lightly.

  Levi tensed and started to pull away, and Eren panicked. “No, no, no. You don’t have to move. I mean, you can, if you want to, it’s just . . .” he trailed off.

  Armin leaned around him to look at Levi. “Eren doesn’t give into his instincts so easily, so he’s not going to fall all over you. He knows how to keep it in his pants for sure.”

  He  _ flinched _ . It was small, almost miniscule really, but Eren had been looking at him from the corner of his eye. Had felt the way he shrank away just the tiniest bit, and Eren’s stomach fell somewhere below his ankles while his heart leapt into his throat. It couldn’t be what he was thinking, right? Maybe Eren had just imagined it—No, no, he hadn’t imagined it. There was no mistaking the subtle tremors going through the small Omega, the ones he could feel against his arm.

  “Levi?” Eren kept his voice gentle. “Look at me?”

  He pulled back, hands trembling where they fisted in Eren’s shirt. His eyes drifted up, dropped, and then lifted again. He wouldn’t keep eye contact for long, choosing to stare at Eren’s chest. It was as good as it got, and he’d take it.

  “I swear to you I will  _ never _ force you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Eren bit into his lower lip, before adding, “And the song . . . If you want it, you have a family. It isn’t set on any sort of parameters or conditions—none of that bullshit. When you’re one of us—”

  “You’re pretty much stuck with us,” Armin interrupted.

  Ignoring Armin, he continued, “If you want to cling to me, then I encourage it. Whatever makes you feel safe is truly okay with me, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

  Levi’s eyes slowly dragged up. “What if you don’t want it?”

_ Ah, no one asked you what you wanted, did they?  _ The thought flitted through his mind before he could stop it and it made him sad.  _ How long have you been afraid of touch? Is this why you reacted so violently earlier? _

  Eren’s eyes softened. “If you’re so unsure about anything, all you have to do is ask me whether or not I’m okay with it,”

  Levi’s eyes glanced down at his hands, still fisted in Eren’s shirt. “Is this okay?”

  Eren smiled at him. “It’s perfect. Make yourself at home. Like I said, you are more than welcome to cling to me.”

  And slowly Levi started to lean into him again, and still Eren didn’t move to pet him as he did Armin. Eren was still afraid that one wrong move just might spook the Omega into scurrying back to his, metaphorical, corner. Wordlessly, Armin got up, retrieved the stingray, and offered it with a watery smile.

  “I’m assuming it will be hard for you to keep singing?” Levi took it and crushed it between his chest and Eren’s arm. He was hellbent on keeping himself as close as was possible (only tensing if Eren happened to shift).

  “I can certainly try, but I cannot guarantee the best results.” Eren grinned. “Hmn, let’s see what we can go with next . . .”

  “Wait, here.” Shifting around a little, Levi situated himself with one arm around Eren’s back and the other tentatively wrapping around the Alpha’s, giving him more mobility.

  Eren chuckled. “Comfy?”

  Levi nodded, beginning to relax.

  Humming, Eren gave it some thought. Maybe something funny and/or upbeat would be beneficial? It would most definitely lighten the mood, allowing for the tense atmosphere to shift to something happier. Nothing to try and serenade him (Eren wasn’t stupid enough to try that yet) and songs about overcoming obstacles might have been a good choice if Levi wasn’t actively trying to focus on other things. Something catchy and optimistic maybe? 

  Ugh, picking out the right song was such a pain in the ass.

  “Oh!” Armin patted his arm repeatedly. “Why don’t you sing the song you did a couple months ago? Something about being human and no blame. One line was ‘I’m only human after all.’”

  Eren’s brows pinched together while he thought, but it was Levi who came to his aid. “The one by Rag’n’Bone Man?”

  “Must be!”

  “Weren’t you just boasting about how good your memory was about an hour ago?”

  “Okay, first of all, I can’t sing worth crap, so I definitely wasn’t going to try.  _ Second of all _ , I can never catch the name on the radio, so I, once again, tell you to kiss my broaches,”

  Eren laughed, and then had to fight against a yawn. Now that he could be relaxed and at ease, he was starting to feel fatigued. Alas, there was still stuff to be done.

  Taking advantage of his pause, Armin said, “I will sic Mikasa on you. She’s already going to bitch at you for leaving her to tell with desk work for the next week or so, and you didn’t even tell her.” He cast a look at Eren’s midsection, and he wanted to shrink away.

  Right, how could he forget that? And on top of bitching at him for leaving her with unexpected paper work, he had needed stitches again.

_   I’ll cross that bridge when she gets here. No biggie. _

  “And you didn’t think to look it up on the internet?” said Levi.

  “Don’t turn on me!” Armin wailed. “I gave you a hair pin!” 

  Levi just blinked at him, like he couldn’t quite believe his ears over Armin’s dramatic wails.

  Both of them turned their attention back to Eren when he started strumming and getting a feel for the beat and tone again.

  
  
  


_ I'm only human _ __  
_ I'm only, I'm only _ _  
_ __ I'm only human, human

  
  
  


Armin settled himself back at Eren’s other side, reminding him of a perky puppy.

  
  
  


_ Maybe I'm foolish _ __  
_ Maybe I'm blind _ __  
_ Thinking I can see through this _ __  
_ And see what's behind _ __  
_ Got no way to prove it _ __  
_ So maybe I'm blind _ __  
_ But I'm only human after all _ __  
_ I'm only human after all _ __  
_ Don't put your blame on me _ _  
_ __ Don't put your blame on me

 

_ Take a look in the mirror _ __  
_ And what do you see _ __  
_ Do you see it clearer _ __  
_ Or are you deceived _ __  
_ In what you believe _ __  
_ ‘Cause I'm only human after all _ __  
_ You're only human after all _ __  
_ Don't put the blame on me _ __  
_ Don't put your blame on me _ __  
_ Some people got the real problems _ __  
_ Some people out of luck _ __  
_ Some people think I can solve them _ __  
_ Lord heavens above _ __  
_ I'm only human after all _ __  
_ I'm only human after all _ __  
_ Don't put the blame on me _ _  
_ __ Don't put the blame on me

  
  
  


Levi had closed his eyes and was humming along to it. Eren desperately wanted a nap and needed to pause longer than was necessary between verses in order to hold back his yawns now.

  
  


_ Don't ask my opinion _ __  
_ Don't ask me to lie _ __  
_ Then beg for forgiveness _ __  
_ For making you cry _ __  
_ Making you cry _ __  
_ 'Cause I'm only human after all _ __  
_ I'm only human after all _ __  
_ Don't put your blame on me _ __  
_ Don't put the blame on me _ __  
_ Oh, some people got the real problems _ __  
_ Some people out of luck _ __  
_ Some people think I can solve them _ __  
_ Lord heavens above _ __  
_ I'm only human after all _ __  
_ I'm only human after all _ __  
_ Don't put the blame on me _ _  
_ __ Don't put the blame on me

 

_ I'm only human _ __  
_ I make mistakes _ __  
_ I'm only human _ __  
_ That's all it takes _ __  
_ To put the blame on me _ __  
_ Don't put the blame on me _ __  
_ I'm no prophet or Messiah _ __  
_ Should go looking somewhere higher _ __  
_ I'm only human after all _ __  
_ I'm only human after all _ __  
_ Don't put the blame on me _ _  
_ __ Don't put the blame on me

  
  
  


Eren inhaled and on the exhale, he finished with the last verse:

  
  
  


_ I'm only human _ __  
_ I do what I can _ __  
_ I'm just a man _ __  
_ I do what I can _ __  
_ Don't put the blame on me _ _  
_ __ Don't put your blame on me.

  
  
  


When Eren finished, Armin squealed,“I just  _ love _ listening to you sing! One of these days I’m going to give you a song to sing for Levi where you can show off your falsetto. You do it so well!”

  “Falsetto?” Levi’s brows raised.

  “Falsetto! It isn’t obnoxious or anything when he does it, I swear. It remains just as soothing as that lovely raspy/baritone/tenor thing you got goin’ on. Positively fantastic. Levi, if you ever have any issues sleeping, just have Eren sing for you. One time I hadn’t been able to sleep decently for, like, two days, and then he sang for me and it lulled me right to sleep. I think his voice is made of magic,”

_ That’s going too far, Armin.  _ Before Eren could say those words, a huge yawn seized him. Every time he blinked it was getting harder and harder to open them back up. He knew he practically flubbed that last verse (and was hoping no one else noticed that he had gotten the chords and tone wrong).  _ Please don’t let me fall asleep on them. _

  Considering he was trying really hard not to fall asleep, it isn’t all that surprising that he never noticed the weight beside him shift, Levi detaching from his side or handing his stingray to Armin. What he did notice was the guitar gently being pried from his hands.

  “Come on, Eren.” Levi hesitated a moment before setting his hand on his arm, tugging once.

  “Where we going?”

  “Upstairs. You’re going to bed,”

  “Nooooo,” Eren whined. “I’m fiiiiine. Don’t worry ‘bout me,”

  Armin laughed when Eren pitched forward and almost face-planted to the floor. “Oh, yeah, he’s fine, all right. There’s a spare room upstairs, isn’t there?”

  “There is,” said Levi. “But there’s no blankets or sheets on it, so I’m just going to set him in mine,”

  “Still here, y’know,” Eren mumbled.

  “Shush.” Armin said, standing now too. He pulled on Eren’s other arm.

  “Lemme sleep here, I’ll be fine,”

  “You’re going upstairs.” Levi insisted.

  Eren could only whine again in protest, not that they were listening to him at all. It took a bit of convincing Eren’s limbs to cooperate and in almost no time flat he had either arm draped over Armin and Levi’s shoulders, the latter leaning into him carefully (since he was on his injured side) and the former just kept trilling. It felt more like Armin was holding the two of them up as he bulldozed his way to the steps. Levi’s legs were wobbly and Eren’s were seconds away from just ceasing to cooperate anymore.

  “You’ll be lucky if we make it all the way up without my legs giving out,” said Eren.

  “He’s stronger than he looks.” Levi murmured. Huh, guess he noticed that they were being dragged forward by the force known as Armin.

  “Quit your whining. Before you know it, it’ll be tomorrow! And if you continue to be lucky you’ll just have to read snarky texts from Mikasa.” Armin’s tone was way too cheerful.

  Eren didn’t bother vocalising a sigh; it would’ve been a wasted effort.

  “One, two, three, up we go! One, two, three, up we go! One, two, three, up we go!” Armin sang on the way up the stairs.

  Levi snickered quietly from his other side and Eren couldn’t help but focus his eyes on the smaller Omega. When Levi must have noticed he was staring (for too long), he gave him a perplexed look, tilting his head. All he could do was give a goofy grin in return and hum. The Alpha briefly wondered whether or not he passed out on the way up because he swore he had just blinked when they were suddenly standing by the closest edge of the bed.  _ No matter _ , he decided, pulling away from the two Omegas and falling forward carefully on the soft sheets. Feeling someone yanking at his legs, Eren glanced woozily to Armin.

  “Lift your big foot so I can get your feet on the bed,” he huffed. Eren whined, again, but obliged. “You’re not wearing your blade, are you?”

  “I saw it on the couch,” said Levi.

  “Oh, good, then we won’t need to roll him over.” Armin started fussing with his shirt, lifting the hem just a little to peek under it.

  “Wha’re you doing?” Eren slurred.

  “Checking that giant bloody wound of yours,”

  “It isn’t bloody,” he protested weakly.

  “I saw it earlier—it doesn’t actually look all that bad aside from being a little inflamed. It isn’t fucking gross and gaping anymore.” Levi looked vaguely sick.

  Armin lightly shoved at the underside of his hip to wrestle the sheet out from under him, but he was pretty much dead weight at this point. “Will—you—move!” His poor friend kept grunting, pulling at the sheet.

  “Noooooope!” Eren said, rolling gingerly to curl up on his side. “Don’ need it.” The world around him started to blur around the edges and bleed out into everything around it, reminding him of a really messy painting.

  Apparently giving up, Armin said, “I’m gonna swipe the last donut. Does anyone care? Will you need help back down, Levi?”

  A head shake. “No, I’ll be fine. Meet you down there.”

  “‘Kay!” Armin skipped from the room.

  Levi sat—more like collapsed—somewhere around Eren’s knees, at the edge of the bed. “I was originally not going to say anything to you, and I’m not sure if you’ll even remember since you seem kind of out of it, but I didn’t want to let you in right at this moment.”

  “Uhhh?” came Eren’s oh-so-intelligent reply.

    “I thought I could hold out until this is over, I really thought I could. The merman part of me hasn’t been so glaringly obvious since the change, and now that you’re here and it approves of you, it’s become very clear it won’t let you get away easily because it favours you. It wants you around indefinitely whether I’m ready or not. Sure, it isn’t impossible to find other suitable mates, though it won’t be so easy. The more I try to put it off, the worse it’ll be in dealing with it later. But whatever, the point is, I wasn’t going to let you in. Plain and simple.”

  “And now?” came his reply once he could focus enough and lift his head to look behind him to Levi, which took more of an effort than it should’ve

  “I want to let you in,” Levi said simply. “I’ll let you in, bit by bit, and feel how different you are. No more hiding from that part of me, no more ignoring it, no more fear—enough is enough.”

  “What changed?” Eren whispered. Because his eyes had stubbornly insisted on staying closed, he missed the uncertainty on the man’s face.

  “You aren’t what I was expecting.” Levi said. He felt lean, nimble fingers brush against his hair in a gentle question and Eren couldn’t help but lean into it. Levi sifted a trembling hand through his hair, feeling it’s softness.

  “Mmmn . . .” He hummed, drifting off from Levi’s impossibly gentle touch. “You either.”

  That much was true. If someone had told Eren that he would be meeting up with a merman, one who would choose him, after grappling with a hulking giant of an Alpha while seriously injured, he would have laughed and rolled his eyes. But now, seeing Levi with his own eyes, Eren wouldn’t have wanted anything else. He would help Levi however he could and hope beyond hope he wouldn’t be pushed away due to a shift in judgment somewhere down the line. Hope beyond hope that Levi would still accept him, faults and all, once they got to know each other more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for commenting on the last chapter; it really makes my day and keeps me motivated.  
> (And a thanks to tacticalghoul for putting up with my endless griping and questions.)
> 
>  
> 
> Credits: The first song is (bits) of We Are (Family) by Keke Palmer—it was in an Ice Age movie, and I don't think it's half bad.   
> The second is Human by Rag'n'Bone Man—I just like the song, really, and it sends a decent message.


End file.
